Tides of War
by Star Convoy
Summary: The war against Eggman heats up.
1. Default Chapter

Tides of War By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
"Once again G.U.N robots have gone out of control and injured three before they were stopped. Why they have been going out of control is still unknown to G.U.N. Currently the robot forces are being deactivated and human soldiers are being put in their place."  
  
General Jackson turned off the news broadcast and looked at Sonic and company whom had been called to a G.U.N base near Station Square. "This is the third attack in as many weeks. We have discovered evidence that a virus traveling through our communications network and is corrupting our robots systems. We know you were there when Electron was attacked. Did you notice if any of Eggman's machines entered the service area and released the virus?"  
  
Sonic and company looked at each other for a second before Sonic spoke up. "We belive Eggman is working with Electron. We encountered evidence that supported so and we attacked Electron." "Why didn't you admit this earlier to us?" "We did not belive that they were doing anything on this scale. We believed that they were going to use a rare type of energy crystal to gain money and fund research for their cause, we had no idea they were creating a virus."  
  
Jackson sighed and looked at them. "It seems we need your help again. Do any of you know anywhere we can get some parts to use for some robots that will not use the same network as our current ones?" "The Egg Carrier, we should be able to get some from there. And any of Eggman's old bases." "How about ARK? The place has robots made by G.U.N. They may be 50 years old but G.U.N is more familiar with their own technology then Eggman's." "Good idea, all of you can come with us. You have been there, you know what new traps Eggman has placed in there." With that the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Metal Sonic looked at the rain outside Eggman's base. Although rain was a normal occurrence since the base was in the tropics, Metal Sonic was keeping track of how long a machine with new waterproofing was going to last before it short-circuited. He noticed the machine begin to short out and ultimately deactivate. "Three hours, the longest yet. Metal Rouge do you have the data on that test from the sensors?" "Yes, Metal Tails also has the data from the one we submerged earlier. That one lasted for one hour." "You and Metal Tails examine the data and complete your reports, I'm going to recharge."  
  
Eggman activated a console and spoke with Snively. "How goes our plan?" "Good. I had my scientist create a virus to use instead of manufacturing many control devices." "So you used their own communications network against them? Excellent idea!" "Yes. I'm almost finished with the recharging unit. Soon I will get money from G.U.N. and we can research our new weapons or devices to use to dominate the planet!" "Yes, let me know when you've finished." "I will."  
  
Inside Tail workshop, General Jackson was being shown the crystals. "Do you belive Eggman and Snively will go after these again?" "Yes, we have someone we met in Australia who told us about these destroying them." "How do you destroy these?" "High frequency sounds, they cause the energy to become unstable and explode." "Do you know if the explosion can be detected?" "No, not yet. They give off an unusual energy signature when they explode but we're not sure of Eggman or Snively can detect it." "Let's hope he can't. If he can, your friend is in serious danger." "We know, we gave her a radio to use to call us in case that happens." "Let's hope she doesn't need to use it. Now come, we need to prepare for launch."  
  
"So they are heading to ARK?" "Yes, they are going there to retrieve the G.U.N robots still there. And they are going to use parts from your bases to build some more machines not affected by the virus." Eggman looked at Metal Sonic for a moment. Prepare the other Metals and my forces for battle, this war is going to become quite heated very soon." 


	2. ARK exploration

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
As the shuttle exited the atmosphere Sonic and his companions could see the former space colony ARK. It had some scorch marks and hull breaches from when it entered the atmosphere when a program was activated to destroy the planet. Fortunately, Sonic and Shadow had been able to stop the colony from crashing by killing the Biolizard and using Chaos Control to send the station into a safer orbit.  
  
As they passed by Amy looked at the station and cringed at the sight of the Biolizards remains. Not much was left due to the atmospheric entry, most of its neck was gone and there were large holes in its main body where not much was left of the organs. "I had hoped there would only be a skeleton left of that thing." "Since no air exist up here and it's very cold the body is preserved, it proabably will be there until it's orbit decays again and it enters the atmosphere." Explained Tails.  
  
The ship docked with the station and the entered its dark halls. "We have mapped the areas that have hull breaches so we can find our way around without walking into an area with no air." "Is there one near the command center General?" "Unfortunately yes. Shadow, since you are believed to be the ultimate life form you must know where the backup command center is." "If I could remember where it was or if I am the ultimate life form I would. My cryogenic stasis has degraded my memory."  
  
"Can you at least try to remember? So we have some idea where it is." Shadow thought for a few minutes trying to remember. "I can barley remember, but there is a second command center not far from this docking port." "Where?" Shadow took the map and highlighted the area. "Here, there is another way in not near the hull breech but I can't remember where it is." They began to explore the halls when Shadow stopped them. "Wait, I remember where the entrance is now."  
  
Shadow led them down a darkened hall to what appeared to be a dead end. Shadow opened a panel on the wall and noticed a keycard or a passcode was needed. "Miles, can you hack into this?" "I think so." Tails used a small device he had and after a short time he cracked the code and opened the hidden door in the wall. Inside the door was the ARKs backup command center.  
  
General Jackson activated a large computer terminal with a monitor attached to it. "Please provide a DNA sample for access." Shadow plucked a hair from his body and placed it on a tray that had been extended from the terminal. The tray receded and scanned the hair. "Identity confirmed, greetings Shadow." As the machine booted up a face appeared on the screen, it was a green face with no obvious features other than eyes, a nose, and a mouth.  
  
"Hello Shadow." The face looked at the people in the room. "I am curious as to who these animals are and why a military general is here." "It's hard to explain what has happened in the past 50 years since you were deactivated." "Fifty years! How is it you still look as you did when I was last activated?" "I was in cryogenic stasis and did not age during that time."  
  
"It would appear so. Excuse me for my rudeness, I am an Artificially Intelligent Program for Information Access. But I was more named John by the scientist. I was created as an experiment for an artificially intelligent computer operating system for military use. I was to be a special program for the ultimate life form to help him understand the world and to see how good he would be at command." "Since you undoubtedly know about the project, was I the ultimate life form?  
  
"Yes, we created you to be the ultimate life form after the failure that was the Biolizard." "Why a hedgehog?" "For your combat, hedgehogs are excellent fighters. Since they are not very fast we created your air shoes to give you speed which improved your combat abilities." "How was I created?" "We took DNA from a non-humanoid hedgehog and altered its DNA so it was more human like, you were the result and you have no relatives among humanoid hedgehogs."  
  
"Shadow we must get on with other business. John, I am General Jackson of the G.U.N. defense organization. We require the machines on this station and any Chaos Drives that you can acquire for us." "Might I inquire as to why?" "A scientist known as Dr. Eggman has been trying to turn organic beings into machines to amass an army and conquer the planet. So far Sonic, the blue hedgehog, and his comrades have been able to stop him. But he has recently acquired an ally that works on our machines energy systems and has unleashed a virus into their operating systems to control them. We need some machines unaffected by the virus to help control the other machines until we can develop an anti virus."  
  
"Quite the predicament. I shall help you, one moment please." John closed his eyes and after a few minutes opened them. "I have gotten as machine machines as I could under my control. And a large amount of Chaos Drives. They will be loaded to your ship." "Thank you, you've given us a slight advantage in this war." "Also I have found an old spy satellite that I may be able to upgrade to current technology standards. If you wish I can use it to search the planet and find Eggman's base." "That would be most helpful, we shall send you the data you require when we return to Earth." "Understood General, I will wait for your transmission." With that the group left and returned to Earth.  
  
At Eggman's base, Eggman was overseeing production of his army. "We have collected some more small animals, shall we keep them on hold or send them to the roboticizer?" " Put them on hold for now Metal Rouge. The generator has been overworked and needs time to recharge, especially since it also uses the crystals in part. You and your fellows can rest when you are done." "Understood doctor." Normally Eggman would not amass such a large force which used most of his animals for roboticization but the battle ahead would be rough and needed as powerful an army as he could get. 


	3. New foes, new weapons, and a surprise

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, being a High School senior takes away most of your free time.  
  
The shuttle detached itself from the ARK and made its way back to Earth. Eggman scanned the shuttle and determined it was carrying a large amount of cargo that had been found on ARK. "They must have found some machines to use to fight. No matter, soon all the world shall belong to me and Snively."  
  
The shuttle landed and G.U.N. personnel began to unload the machines which had been salvaged. Tails joined them in working with the machines to upgrade their components. Also, Tails had developed a weapon which shot a directed electromagnetic pulse, or EMP. Unfortunately the weapon used a lot of energy to fire so Tails offered to work with G.U.N to help make the weapon useable with less energy.  
  
Tails was taken to an elevator and brought to one of the sub-levels of the G.U.N base General Jackson was in charge of. When he entered he found Dr. Silverman waiting for him. Dr. Silverman was a black man in his mid to late thirties, Tails knew he was in that age range but never bothered to check. He was an intelligent man and knew a lot about mechanics, possibly more than Tails although Dr. Silverman never figured out how Tails could make a transforming vehicle.  
  
"Good to see you again Tails. We have been working on this EMP cannon and have been able to decrease energy consumption by two percent." "Only two percent?" "This device consumes a lot of energy and it may be difficult to make it more energy efficient without reducing the weapons strength." "I agree, right now the only way to power it is with a Chaos Emerald." "And it can not be mounted on you plane correct?" "Not on the Tornado, but my new Cyclone could carry it." "You have a new vehicle?"  
  
"Yes allow me to show you." Tails took out a disk and up came a schematic of a plane. The plane was mostly gray but had some red and yellow on its body. The back end was large and it had a robot form. "I designed it for heavy combat missions. It has two heavy laser cannons and three hidden missile launchers with twelve missiles in each."  
  
"Do you really belive you will need such a powerful vehicle?" "I don't know, but Eggman has made powerful weapons before that we were barely able to destroy and the extra firepower could come in handy." "Hopefully you won't need it very often, now, lets get to work on this cannon." Tails agreed and the two set to work on the EMP cannon.  
  
Inside Eggman's base Metal Sonic found Eggman working on some machines. "New robots?" "Yes, I call them the Busters. They have laser cannons where their right hand would be that are extremely powerful. One shot at full power would destroy you in one shot." "Impressive, how about their armor? They look like Normal E-1000s." "Yes, but they have armor equal to yours. And allow me to show you their leader."  
  
There was a hiss and a large robot stepped out of a chamber. It was mostly red and in the same style as the E-1000s. The Robot had long fingers that had sharp points on the end, and legs that looked too small to support a robot of its size. On its black shoulders was a symbol. The symbol looked like a horseshoe except for the two square parts on each side pointing outwards. The symbol was the last letter of the Greek alphabet, omega. "I am Omega, what do you wish me to do Dr. Eggman?" "Speak with Metal Sonic, he commands a group of machine like you, he can provide you with some pointers. If he has no objections." "I have none. Come Omega, let me show you around and give you command tips."  
  
As the two machines walked Metal Sonic began to ask Omega some questions. "What strategic knowledge do you possess?" "Very little. All I know is what my units can do." "Then allow me to propose a situation. You are under attack and you and your opponents are using broken walls as cover. What would you do." "Have the Busters try and use their cannons to destroy the wall." "What if that did not work?" "I would have Buster Stealth sneak up on the enemy and destroy them. He can blend in with objects and he has a holographic projector that will make him appear as any object that one would ignore."  
  
"Good, what if you needed to reach a certain area or objective quickly?" "I would have Buster Speed make for the area or objective while the rest of us covered him." "Good. How many Busters are there?" "Four. Buster Speed, Buster Stealth, Buster Flight, and Buster Artillery. There was supposed to be a Buster Strength but Dr. Eggman changed the plans and created me." "So you have enhanced strength?" "Yes, Dr. Eggman felt that my strength would be useful around the base." "Perhaps it will be, we shall see." With that they continued on walking and Metal Sonic testing Omega's command skills and giving him advice.  
  
That night Tails had returned back to his workshop. He had been working all day on the EMP cannon. Unfortunately with the reduced energy consumption its strength level was decreased so Tails had to settle for making 5% more energy efficient than it originally was. As he flopped down in his chair his radio activated. "Are you home yet Tails?" "Yes mom, I'm home." "You've been working on that new weapon haven't you?" "Yes, unfortunately we could only make it 5% more energy efficient. Any more and it would have been weaker." "I guess you'll have to mount it on that new plane of yours." "Yes, but where I'm going to mount it is another story."  
  
"Why not on the underside of the nose? It may fit there." "I think that's were I'll have to put it." "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Goodnight Tails." "Goodnight mom." After turning off his radio Tails wondered why her voice sounded distressed. Had something bad happen? A family member taken ill or dead? Or some unsettling news perhaps? What it was that made her sound like that he did not know but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough.  
  
The next day Sonic visited his parents in the woods. It had been many a year since he had been there and wondered if it still looked as he remembered. As he approached he saw the old house looking just as he left it all those years ago. He knocked and he heard his mother yell, "Come in." He opened the door and his mother saw him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Sonikuu." "It's good to see you to okasan. Where's dad?" "Right here. What brings you to here? Good news from you and your friends I hope." "I wish it were so. Have you seen any of Eggman's robots in the woods?" "No, but I thought I saw something last night why?" "We belive Eggman has control of G.U.N.s robots and that he might make a move soon." "Well we haven't seen any robots in the woods, and what I saw may have been an animal. Do you think he may make a move on us?" "I think so, just keep an eye out for anything." "We will, thank you."  
  
Inside Eggman's base, Metal Sonic and Omega entered the sensor room where Metal Knuckles and Metal Amy were doing scans. "What have you determined about Omega and his squads first target?" "It's well defended. G.U.N. must have some high level research going on." "What defenses and weaknesses do they have?" "Mostly auto turrets and some armed personnel. The guns can be taken down by destroying a power plant nearby." "I'll have Buster Stealth take care of that. Busters Flight and Artillery can take down the turrets in case they have a backup generator."  
  
"Good strategy, you may become a good commander someday. Anything with our enemies?" "Sonic telling his parents to watch out for any of our units in the woods is the only thing we've heard form your spy bugs." "Taking precautions I see. Just like him." "We also have detected something unusual with Maria." "Shadow's wife? Let me see." He pulled up the data and smiled as his data banks cross-referenced the data. "Well, this is a surprising turn of events. Metal Sonic to Eggman. Please report to the sensor room." "What is it?" "I shall tell you when he gets here. All I know is that this will allow us to break Shadow and quite possibly kill him." Metal Amy leaned to Metal Knuckles and whispered. "I get the feeling that whatever he has planned, is going to be very evil." "I get the same feeling as well."  
  
Sonic sat sitting on his roof relaxing as he usually did when he had nothing else to do and it was warm outside. He liked to sit with his eyes closed and listen to the sounds of the city, birds chirping, people walking, and occasionally drift off to sleep. Amy had on more than one occasion found him napping on the roof. On this day he heard his name being called and he looked to the ground and saw Maria looking upward. He got up and jumped down to ground level.  
  
"Hello Maria. What's going on?" "Not much, have you seen Shadow?" "No, but I thought I heard the sound of hover shoes earlier. Amy should be home any second now and she may have seen him." At that moment Amy happened to walk in and said hello. "Good to see you Amy, have you seen Shadow?" "I saw him running through town. He may stop be here later, he stops by whenever he's in town. Let's get inside and wait for him."  
  
They waited inside for a few minutes until Shadow showed up. He gave Maria a hug and asked, "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you." "Why?" "Well uh, I don't now how to tell you this." Everyone looked at her in surprise. They had a few ideas as to what she might say but they were not prepared for it. "Just tell me, don't worry." "Well, you might want to sit down." "I'll be fine no matter what it is." Well." She hesitated for a few more seconds before saying it.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Sonic's jaw dropped, Amy put her hands over her mouth. And Shadow stood totally still jaw-dropped, blinked twice, and proceeded to faint. 


	4. First battle

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Maria, Amy and Sonic all rushed to Shadow and woke him up. "Are you?" "Yes, I am." The shock of it all hit him again and he began to fall. Sonic caught him and brought him to the couch. "Oh my God, I can't belive this." "I couldn't belive it at first either, but it's true. I am pregnant with your child Shadow." "Does Miles know about this yet?" "No, I didn't find out until an hour ago so I haven't told him." "The problem is, how are you two going to break it to him? We've all seen those TV shows and movies with an only child getting a new brother or sister and they think they may be considered unimportant."  
  
"You're right Sonic. You've known him longer than we have, do you think he'll be able to handle this?" "I don't know, these are uncharted waters for me Shadow. And I think it would be best if you try and help him handle this if he is unable." "I agree. How long does a hedgehog pregnancy last? I never studied my own species while I was on ARK. At least I don't remember if I did." "Ten months." "Thank you Amy. I think it's best we head home. Me and Maria have to discuss how to break this to Tails." With that the two left for their home.  
  
"Are you sure about this Metal Sonic?" "Yes doctor. I have cross-referenced the data several times. Shadows' wife is pregnant." "Are you planning on killing her and when he finds her dead killing him in his moment of grief?" "How'd you guess?" "Knowing how you've operated in the past I know your motives. But how do you plan on making it seem we were not responsible?" "I have taken the liberty of designing a gun that will replace our hand blasters and shoot bullets. I would like permission to rig this to Metal Shadow and give him a holographic projector and have him carry this out." "Permission granted. And give him the cover I made for your Chaos Emerald slots." "Yes doctor."  
  
That night, as Sonic was about to climb into bed. "Sonic?" "Yes Amy?" "After what happened today, I was wondering..." "If we'll ever have children?" "Yes, the thought has crossed my mind." "Must have been on your mind all the time when you chased me around." They both chuckled at the memories of when Amy chased after Sonic everytime she saw him. "To be honest Amy, I would rather wait until the war with Eggman is over. Metal Sonic has tried to break my spirit before and I feel that you would be on the top of his target list of you were to become pregnant." "I hope Shadow has taken precautions." "He has. And let me promise you right now, when the war is over, we will have kids." She then hugged him as tightly as possible. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." "I have a bit of an idea." With that the two went to sleep.  
  
"This is dropship Alpha calling base do you read us sir?" "This is Metal Sonic go ahead." "We are approaching the drop coordinates. We will unload the Busters and wait for them to return." "Have Metal Rouge and Metal Amy man the turrets. If anyone sees you your orders are to kill them." "Understood, out." Metal Knuckles landed the ship at the designated landing site in the Alaskan wilderness. "OK we're here. You know what to do." The Busters and Omega disembarked and made their way to the G.U.N. base.  
  
Soon after they Busters had left they found a truck stopped be a guard. Buster Stealth cloaked and got into the truck. After an hour he rendezvoused with the other Busters near the entrance to the G.U.N. base. "I have planted the explosives on the generators and in the command centers. I can detonate them whenever you so wish Omega." "Do it." Buster Stealth sent a signal and they heard the sound of explosions from the electrical plant and sprang into action. Buster Artillery began firing his missiles at some of the turrets while Buster Flight took care of the rest of them.  
  
While Buster Flight took care of the turrets Omega and the others on the ground blasted open the doors to the base. Before they could enter the base Metal Knuckles contacted them. "Chaos Control detected, the enemy has arrived." The Busters readied their weapons as Sonic, along with Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow entered the area with Tails flying overhead in his Tornado. "Who are these guys?" "You must be Sonic, allow me to introduce myself, I am Omega and these are my soldiers, the Busters. And we are here to destroy this base and anyone who gets in our way. Attack!"  
  
Buster Speed went after Sonic going by him at an incredible speed. "Whoa! He's as fast as me!" "There is a reason my name is Buster Speed." He fired at Sonic with incredible speed; Sonic barley dodged all the blast. Sonic saw a glow coming from a snow bank behind Knuckles and yelled, "Knuckles behind you!" Knuckles saw the glow and scrambled out of the way of the blast. The snow bank disappeared and Buster Stealth stood up. "He must have a holographic device to disguise himself!" "Correct echidna, that is why I am called Buster Stealth."  
  
Shadow and Rouge in the meantime were dealing with Buster Artillery. "My missiles shall take care of you!" He fired a missile at the two who jumped out of the way. "Miles, can you get inside the base?" "I can't land, they have Buster Flight up here and I'm taking fire." "Damn! We need someone to get into the base and make sure everyone in all right!" Sonic jumped on Buster Speed forcing him into the ground and yelled. "Shadow get inside! We'll keep these guys busy!" Shadow took the opportunity and sped into the base. Buster Stealth noticed him but Rouge jump-kicked him before e could cloak. "You're not hiding on us this time."  
  
As Shadow sped in several guards ran to him. "Shadow! Are we glad to see you! What's going on? The power went out and we don't know who's attacking." "Eggman has some new robots trying to destroy the base. Is there any reason he might want to do so?" "We have some experiments in the research labs on level D. Could you get down there in case anyone gets by here?" "Sure thing." He sped inside and looked for the quickest way to level D. Unfortunately for him Buster Stealth had snuck away from the fight and cloaked himself and entered the base through another entrance. He also had heard the conversation and knew where he was to go.  
  
Shadow used a vent to get to level C where he encountered anther guard. "Can you help me get to level D?" "Sure, I was on my way there as well." The guard opened a door with his key card, which opened a sealed door. "Shadow you go ahead you're faster than I am." "OK." Shadow jumped ahead and sped down the corridor and down some stairs until he reached the research lab. When he got there he found some scientist looking very worried. The lab had been breached and there was damage everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" "One of Eggman's robots got in here. He came out of nowhere and attacked." "Must have been Buster Stealth. Did he destroy any of your projects?" "One escaped, but a robot we built with an experimental brain that would give him human intelligence has run down that corridor. Please find him and get him to safety before that machine gets him." "I'm on it." He again sped down the corridor at top speed.  
  
Meanwhile, a small robot made its way down the hall trying to escape from Buster Stealth ran as fast as he could. He had a black cloak on hoping no one would recognize him. He heard the clanking of metal footsteps and looked behind him but he didn't see anything. He heard a clang behind him and saw the black form of Buster Stealth in front of him. "I can not allow you to continue functioning." As he raised his gun Shadow jumped onto a wall, boosted forward into the hall to his left, curled up, and slammed into Buster Stealth. Buster Stealth fired but Shadow had already leapt of off him and he hit the ceiling. The ceiling the collapsed on top of him.  
  
"I guess you're the project the scientist told me about. Follow me, quickly!" Shadow jumped up to the next level with the robot following him. They soon found an elevator, which they took to level A and then ran outside. Once outside Shadow stopped to breathe as he had been running for a while now with only short stops in between. He heard a blaster fire behind him and heard something slam into a wall nearby. He looked at the wall and Buster Stealth became visible again and blaster fire came from a shaded area. "Get out of here, now!" "Who are you?" "That is not important, just get to safety." Shadow didn't bother to stay and ran to the gate where he friends were still fighting.  
  
Shadow hit all the Busters with homing attacks knocking them down. Before everyone could take advantage a ship approached and opened a hatch. The Busters scrambled inside and the ship took off firing warning shots at the group. "That thing's got a lot of firepower." So don't the Busters Shadow, their leader, the one without a buster has gattling guns in his hands! Even my speed had trouble dodging his shots." "And their flight unit is good, I was lucky I was able to wound him!"  
  
"They're good I'll give them that, Miles, have you been keeping an eye on the house for any Metals in case they show up?" Oh no! I was so occupied fighting Buster Flight I didn't have a chance!" He checked a display and began to look more worried. "There's a metal signature approaching the hose now!" "Damnit! Chaos Control!" "Please let mom be all right..."  
  
Shadow entered the woods and saw what looked like a copy of himself on his doorstep and he proceeded to slam into it. The copy hit a tree and the image faded into that of Metal Shadow. "How did you know I was here?" "That's for me to you and you not!" The two both slammed into each other and landed on the ground. Metal Shadow charged at Shadow whom jumped over him. Metal Shadow jumped up as well with his gun at ready. But Shadow was a hair faster and kicked him in the chin. Metal Shadow fell on his back and he ran from the battle.  
  
Shadow wanted to chase after him but he knew that his wife could still be in danger. He ran to the house where Maria was in the doorway with a look of shock on her face. "Oh my God, that was, I almost let him in..." Shadow ran up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry it's all right. I'm here." She began to tear up and cry at what happened.  
  
That night Shadow and Amy went to the house and Shadow answered the door. "Sonic, Amy, hi." "How's Maria?" "It took a while but me an Miles got her to calm down." "Almost letting a Metal in the door I'd be upset too." "Me three, I don't think I'll be able to help you fight for a while, I need to protect her, I don't want to lose another one I love." "I can't imagine how this must be for you, how's Tails taking the announcement?"  
  
"No signs of trouble yet, I only hope that this doesn't affect him very badly." He sighed. "I'm more than 50, my wife is 24 and pregnant, and my son whom I adopted just before his teens is going to have a brother or sister and he may feel he'll be left out, why me." "Don't worry Shadow, this will turn out right in the end, at least I hope it will." "I hope so too Sonic." "We'll be here if you need us, and I'm sure everyone else will be too." "Thank you, Amy. And you as well Sonic, goodnight." They said goodnight and left for home. 


	5. New ally and next mission

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
AN: An update in less than two weeks time? How in the hell? Don't ask me, I have no idea how I pulled this one off either.  
  
Tail had finally got a new device of his up and running. He went to the living room and turned it on. "What does that new invention do Miles?" "Just a second dad." He came to one of the wall looked at a dark hidden spot and pulled out what looked like a dragonfly except made of metal. He attached a magnet to it, which fried its memory banks and deactivated it. "What is that?" "A spy bug. I was wondering how Eggman found out about mom being pregnant so I worked on this detector, which I had been neglecting to finish, and made it to detect small metal signatures. Eggman may have sent out a few of these to spy on us."  
  
"Of course! When Metal Sonic found the Jewel of Hell! He used one to find out I'd been traveling the planet to find a good spot for me and your mothers honeymoon. And when I went to the ruins he knew I was there and planted the key to the shrine right where I could find it!" "I'm sure everyone else must have one of these too. We need to deactivate these so he doesn't know our plans ahead of time. That may be what happened with Electron, they heard our plans and hid the crystals." "Yes, you go and deactivate the bugs, I'll stay here and make sure your mother is safe." "OK dad." With that Tails sped out of the house so he could find the bugs and deactivate them.  
  
At Eggman's headquarters, Eggman was going over the data Buster Stealth had retrieved from the base. "The positronic brain of this robot is similar to mine, it seems they have not quite perfected it." "Perhaps, even though it's not as advanced as yours my scans say that it should be able to function indefinitely." "I see that as well. And what about the person that attacked you?" "He jammed my scanners and I could not scan him. But when the blast from his gun light him up I could see some details." "And what did you see?" "I'm not sure, but I belive it may have been a cyborg." Eggman was surprised at the mention of a person becoming a cybernetic organism. "You are dismissed, go and recharge." "Yes sir."  
  
Later after Tails had deactivated all the bugs a meeting was called at Sonic and Amy's. Everyone had gathered except for Shadow who was communicating via radio because of Maria. "Now that these are gone we have an advantage against Eggman because he won't know our plans anymore. But he may already be two steps ahead of us in his plans." "Yes, and he will use what he already knows to our disadvantage as he did with Maria." "Yes, and because of that you'll have to sit this one out because she might be harmed." "Not necessarily Sonic." Tails took out a device he had. It was small in size and had a monitor. "This a scout robot I designed to help us scout out the enemy. Dad can use it to help us spot the enemy and tell us where to go." "Good idea. Now we just have to wait and see what Eggman does next." With that they adjourned.  
  
The next day Shadow was contacted by G.U.N. "Hello Shadow, General Jackson here." "Hello General. What do you need." "We'd like you and the others to take care of the robot you helped save at our Alaska base. His name is Emerl. He has yet to learn any combat skills and we were wondering if you could help him acquire some." "Sure, does he have any weapons installed on him?" "Two small guns in each hand but that is it." "I'll talk with the others and see what we can do." "Thank you."  
  
Inside Metal Sonic's hidden lair, Metal Amy shuddered as she heard thunder from the storm outside. "I hate thunder, and not just because my entire body is a conductor." "Personally, I feel this storm gives me strength. I wonder if this is how Cassius felt the night before he and the conspirators murdered Ceaser." Metal Amy looked at him quizzically. "It is a reference to the play Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. I suggest you read it and his other plays, they are quite good." "Do you plan on killing Eggman now?" "No, but I have some suspicions about Snively, all I know is that a storm is coming, a very fierce storm."  
  
At Shadow's house General Jackson entered with a robot at his side. The robot had a mostly yellow color scheme with some black, brown, and red mixed in. "Hello, I am Emerl." "Hello Emerl, I am Sonic, this is Amy, and these are Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge." "Pleased to meet all of you." "This little fellow needs some combat skills, I'm sure you all can help him with that." "We can General, and we'll do our best to get him combat ready."  
  
Knuckles walked to Emerl and looked at him. "Let's start with something simple. Throw a punch." Emerl did as Knuckles asked. "Not bad, but try and get it more like this." He threw a punch of his own with Emerl watching. "Try it out." Emerl matched Knuckles punch perfectly. "Now with the other hand." Again, he matched the punch perfectly. "This robots a fast learner." "We programmed him to mimic what he sees so training shouldn't be too hard. You'll also want this remote, it has a few training programs built in and you can make new ones to help train him. I'll leave you all to work with him." The General proceeded to exit the house.  
  
"I think I should try to find Sly, he can teach Emerl evasive skills like he did with me. He also can teach him to not rely on his scanners." "Good idea, but how will you find him?" "I know where he usually stays so I'll see if I can find him." He took out his Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to go to where Sly usually was. He lived in a small shack quite a ways from any city. Sonic found him and spoke to him. "Sonic, good to see you again. What brings you here?" "We have a new robot developed by G.U.N. that needs to learn some combat skills and we were wondering if you could help." "Sure. I have not had to teach anyone for a long time and nothing exciting has been happening recently. Take me too him."  
  
When the two arrived back at the house. Emerl was doing kicks and punches for practice. "Impressive little robot if I may say so myself. Hello there, I am known as Sly." "I am Emerl. Are you also here to help train me?" "Yes. Lets do some defensive training, specifically avoiding attacks." He took his staff and held it at the ready. "Now defend yourself!" He began to thrust the stick at high speed at Emerl. Emerl countered by moving the parts of his body that would have been hit. "Good, now try and counter my attack." Emerl dodged another thrust and got up close and let his fist fall a few inches from Slys face. "Good, you have potential."  
  
Tails took out the remote and opened one of the programs. "All right, let's try some target practice. I've used the program to place targets for you to hit. See if you can hit them." Emerl saw the targets from the program and fired at them with a practice laser light. "He hit all the targets, and all bullseyes!" "My targeting computer allows me to aim perfectly." "Tails start the program again. Let's see if you can hit the targets without using your computer." "Why?" "In case it goes down and you must use your cannons. Now try it." Emerl aimed manually and hit all the targets. "Very good, not perfect bullseyes but some he came close to hitting it." "Good, you just have to refine that and he'll be good for manual aiming."  
  
"Yes, we can make some new programs for this to help him." "You should enjoy doing that seeing as how you love making new gadgets." "Is it that obvious?" Everyone got a good chuckle at Tails joke. Except for Emerl who did not get the joke, as he did not know about Tails machines. "I do not understand what is so funny." "I love tinkering with new gadgets and building machines." "I bet you would love to examine my internal mechanisms." "Indeed I would." "Perhaps I could stay with you at your workshop." "Oh I would love that! Except, I do not know how you are powered and if you need to be recharged." "My battery needs to be charged every 72 hours, and I must be recharged tonight." "Why don't we head over to my workshop now so we can see of we can rig up a recharger." "An excellent idea." They said goodbye and headed for Tails workshop.  
  
They next day was training in more dodging skills. Emerl was quickly becoming an excellent fighter. Tails was working on a combat program to help Emerl with fighting. "OK Emerl, I'm running the program." This program had moving targets that fired back. Emerl put all the skills he had learned to good use and was able to finish the program without taking damage. He came close to taking a fictional blast once but that was it.  
  
On the third day, General Jackson showed up to see how the training had progressed. "I see you asked Sly to help as well. How soon will he be ready?" "15 years, if we cut a few corners, 14 and a half." "You have been watching Remo Williams haven't you?" Jackson and Sly both laughed. "Seriously now." "He is good at the simulations but he needs to be in actual combat before he we can truly see how much he has learned." "That may be sooner than expected. We detected Eggman's forces in the Mongolian desert. We don't know what they're doing there but we need you to investigate." "I'm sure Emerl can put his skills to use. Let's set up a force and move out." 


	6. friends new and old

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Using Chaos Control Sonic, Knuckles, and Emerl appeared in the deserts of Mongolia. "Do your scanners pick up anything Emerl" "There is a huge energy source straight ahead of us. Eggmans robots are headed for it." "Can you tell if the crystals are causing it?" "No, I can't." "Looks like we'll have to go investigate." "I'm also picking up three organic signature, they seem to be fighting the enemy." "What? Any idea who they are?" "No, we'll have to run ahead and find out."  
  
The three sped forward taking out the badniks in their way until they found the source of the organic signatures. There was an odd group of a crocodile, a chameleon, and a bee. "Hey, you're Sonic the hedgehog aren't you?" "At your service. And who might you guys be?" "I am Espio, and these are my comrades Vector crocodile and Charmy the bee. We run the Chaotix detective agency." "You're detectives?" "Yes, we were hired by an unknown party to check out an unusually large energy signature out here." "Why didn't the government investigate?" Something about internal matters, something more important they needed to take care of."  
  
"Well we can help each other. We can keep the enemy busy so you can secure the location of the energy." "Good idea, Charmy, go with them and scout ahead." "Sure thing Espio! You can count on me!" Sonic and company ran ahead and found some E-1000 units waiting for them. Emerl took care of them before they could get off a shot. "We got their attention, I detect some units headed for us." "We have to draw more attention to ourselves so Espio and Vector can get ahead. Let's run like hell and take out any units in our way!" "Is he always this eager to fight?" "Unfortunately Charmy, Knuckles always wants to fight with someone."  
  
The four continued on their way with Charmy flying above watching enemies in the distance while the others were fighting. "I see a large group headed our way, I can't tell how many of them there are." "My scanners detect about thirty." "Seems Eggman wants to get whatever that energy source is. Espio, Vector, are you at the energy source?" "Vector here, we're almost there just hold them off a little longer." "Copy that, we'll take of them"  
  
After about three minutes all the badniks had been destroyed and the energy source secured. "Now let's take a look at what this energy source is." "Be careful, my scanners are getting a huge energy reading from whatever it is." Knuckles dug carefully and exposed the energy source. It was two connected metal circles with a glowing green light in the middle. "The Jewel of Heaven! But how?" "What is this thing?" "Remember the machines that battled in Station Square?" "Yeah, it was all over the news." "This jewel created one of those robots. This is a gathering of good energy and was used to counter the evil energy of the Jewel of Hell. Both jewels were created by hedgehogs' centuries ago. The Jewel of Hell was supposed to be a container for the evil energy but it didn't work as planned. "  
  
"What happened to destroy both machines?" "The machine we created with the Jewel of Heaven, Heavens Light, shot this jewel into the machine of the Jewel of Hell, Hells Fire. We thought that the energy of both annihilated each other destroying them for good." "Well it seems it didn't work. Why haven't they been detected before hand?" "There may have been a spell placed on both to prevent them from being detected. The spell was placed on the Jewel of Hell for obvious reasons. The spell was placed on the Jewel of Heaven as well, it may have been so those who acquired the Jewel of Hell could not find the Jewel of Heaven and keep it from those who are good."  
  
"Since it's an artifact of your people you should take it." "Thank you Espio." "You're welcome, we're always willing to help. If you ever need a detective, call us." Espio handed him and business card and the three left to where they were to report. "Well now we have some new friends in case we ever need them." "We may if this war gets as hot as I think it will Knuckles. Let's take this back to the island where it was originally. But first we have to find the spell that blocks its energy signature." "Maybe we should take it to the ruins, it may be what the spell, if any, was placed on it." "Good idea Knuckles, let's get going."  
  
Meanwhile in Australia, Cream was running in the outback to where some crystals were located. She found the cave and went inside. Inside there was a small crystal deposit. She took out the sonic generator and prepared to place it on a wall. Before she could place it she heard something behind her. She turned and saw a glowing ball. She ran out of the way and a laser shot rang out. She saw a shape of a black robot appear out of thin air. She didn't bother to stick around and decided to run.  
  
At the island where the Jewel of Heaven was found, Sonic took the jewel to the altar where it had been found. He placed it on the altar and looked to Emerl. "Any readings?" "No, looks like the shrine was able to shield it somehow." "Now that we have that set we need to get the Jewel of Hell." "But won't touching it activate the jewel?" "According to the legend of the jewels one who has a good heart will not activate the jewel and succumb to its effects." "Now the problem is where to find it." Just then Sonic's radio came to life. "Sonic, it's Cream. Some black robot just attacked me, he came out of thin air and looks like one of Eggman's robots" "Buster Stealth! Hold on Cream we're on our way!"  
  
In Australia, Cream continued running. She stopped occasionally and used her rabbit hearing to detect if Buster Stealth was near. She ducked into a cave and hid in a dark corner. She heard the sound of metal footsteps and knew Buster Stealth had entered the cave. She didn't see him and thought he hadn't seen her. She heard the hum of a gun and knew she had been found. "You could hide in the least likely spot and I still would find you. Now make your peace, quickly."  
  
Before he could fire a fast moving brown object slammed into the invisible Buster Stealth. Sonic and Knuckles ran to Cream and made sure she was OK. "What is that thing." "Something you don't want to face unless you have a robot friend equipped with X-ray scanners." Cream gave Knuckles a puzzled look. "Nevermind, Emerl! We have to go!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" "Emerl followed them out and looked back. "He's on our tail! I've got him!" He boosted and kicked an invisible object. "He grabbed and fired into part of it at close range. He blew a small hole into Buster stealth and he decloaked.  
  
"Who are you?" "I am Emerl, the machine you tried to destroy at G.U.Ns Alaska base. And I have been meaning to get some payback." "You will not get it today." As he spoke the drop ship appeared and fired at the heroes who proceeded to run as Buster Stealth got inside the ship and escaped. "I was hoping we'd destroy him." "We'll get our chance next time Knuckles." "Who was that?" "That was Buster Stealth. He's a new machine of Eggman's there are others like him and they are very strong." "And who is this robot?" "I'm Emerl. A machine developed by G.U.N. to help stop Eggman."  
  
"Nice to meet you." "Do you have any ideas as to why Buster Stealth came here?" "It may be the crystals. Eggman may have detected the energy discharge from their destruction and he was to investigate, or he was to gather several." "Whatever the reason, we have to stop him before he gains to much strength." "I fear we may be too late, he is getting more aggressive and I fear we may have a huge fight on our hands real soon. And although I hope not, a formal declaration of war against the entire planet."  
  
Inside Eggman's base, Eggman watched a large vehicle was being finished. He turned to Metal Rouge who was working at a console on another project. "Have you been able to disguise the signal?" "No, but I belive we can piggy- back the signal on to a common transmission and hope they won't detect it." "I will have to discuss this with Snively, he knows G.U.N. technology better than I do." "Yes sir." "Prepare the ship as soon as it is ready. I feel the time has come to declare war." 


	7. Jewel hunt

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Shadow had to have a father and son talk with Tails. He noticed a slight change in his attitude lately, and he believed the feeling that he may be left out of the family when the baby was born was setting in. He did not know what to say to him, all he knew was that he had to give a good speech to help him. He got up and walked to Tails room where Tails was looking outside.  
  
"Hello Miles." "Hi dad." "Miles, is something troubling you?" Tails hesitated before saying. "No." "Your hesitation and the tone of your voice says otherwise." "You're right. It's..." "Just go ahead and say it." "It's the baby." "You feel you may be left out and we'll concentrate on the baby right?" "Yes."  
  
"Miles, listen to me. You're our adoptive son and nothing can change that. Even when the baby is born we will still love you and be with you as much as possible. We will never leave our first son out." "You mean that dad?" "You know I do." They hugged and Tails said, "Thanks dad, I needed that." "You're welcome son."  
  
Shortly after there was a meeting on locating and recovering the Jewel of Hell. "OK, me and my father have worked on figuring out how the jewel works exactly according to the legends. It seems that one who has good in his heart can keep the jewel from activating but only for a short time." "Do any of the legends say if a container of some kind that prevents us from physically touching it will keep it from activating?" "The legend is a little vague but I belive so." "Perhaps my scout drone can touch it without activating it. It doesn't have an AI so it feels neither good nor evil."  
  
"Good idea Tails, who will control the drone?" "I will, I can't leave here without putting Maria in danger but using it I can help out if only in a small way." "Emerl, you have access to G.U.Ns computers don't you?" "Yes." "Have they found any unusually large energy signatures?" "Yes, in Saudi Arabia. The reading is deep underground, It may have fallen into a cave system." "We'll have to check it out. Tails, prep the Cyclone, I'm sure it needs a test run and with that dropship we may need it. Knuckles you and Rouge will come to, we may need both your digging abilities."  
  
The heroes used Chaos Control and warped the Cyclone to Saudi Arabia. They appeared over the desert where they sighted the mysterious dropship landing. "Looks like Eggman found the energy signature before we did." "We'll have to move fast to get the Jewel of Hell. Tails, do the sensors detect anything?" "There are some small caves beneath the sand. The caves are too small for us but the drone should be able to fit." "Shadow here, I'm activating the drone now." "Tails take us down, we'll leap off and you can keep that ship busy while we get the Metals and Busters." "Understood taking her down!"  
  
Tails dove the Cyclone and when they got low enough Sonic Rouge and Knuckles leapt off and landed on the desert sand. "Us Busters shall keep them busy, Metal Shadow, have you interfaced with the drill suit?" Metal Shadow stepped out of the dropship inside a large gray machine. The machine had a large drill on the back and there were treads on the arms and legs of it. "Perfectly. I'll drill downwards and head for the energy source." The machine carrying transformed from its humanoid form into a tank and began to dig underground.  
  
"They have a drill machine. Knuckles, I need an entrance for the drone." Knuckles heard Shadow and smashed a hole in the ground exposing one of the tunnels. "How's that?" "Excellent, thanks!" The drone sped underground and made it's way through the tunnels at a high speed. As he got deeper underground the drone was able to pin point the energy signature. It entered a large room and the Jewel of Hell was sitting on the rocky floor.  
  
Shadow ordered the drone to activate its grappler but he stopped when Metal Shadow busted through the wall. "There it is!" Shadow fired a shot at the machine distracting him and grabbed the crystal with the small grappling hook and placed it into the container. "You must be a new invention of Tails, or G.U.N. perhaps?" Shadow didn't speak and fired instead as he had the drone retreat back into the tunnels. "It will take him longer to reach the surface than it will me. I may be able to get him when he surfaces."  
  
On the surface, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge were pinned down by weapons fire from Omega and Buster Speed. Things didn't improve much when Metal Shadow showed up, transformed, and dashed towards the three. Rouge jumped up and kicked the head of the machine knocking it onto the ground. While Metal Shadow began to regain his senses the drone popped up carrying the container.  
  
"I have it!" "Not if I can do anything about it!" Metal Shadow dashed to them and Knuckles punched the machine in the stomach and then delivered an uppercut. Buster Speed made his move and sped towards the drone. Sonic caught up with him and used a homing attack to knock him down. "You're fast, but not fast enough." "Are you sure about that hedgehog?" Buster Speed sped towards Sonic and Sonic sped away while avoiding blasts from Buster Speed. Buster Speed however was able to keep up with Sonic's high speed.  
  
"It seems you were holding back when we first met in Alaska." "Yes, but that was because we had a mission to accomplish and you were not our concern. However you are this time and I will not hold back against you!" Buster Stealth sped up again and activated a beam sword and took a slash at Sonic. Sonic sidestepped the slash and jumped over the next attack. "Not bad hedgehog, you may prove a challenge after all." If Buster Speed had a mouth, he would have smirked.  
  
Sonic heard the Cyclone approaching so he jumped on Buster Speed's head and grabbed the planes wing. After he was securely on the plane Tails used Chaos Control and warped away. "Did Buster Stealth get on the plane?" "No I did not, it was moving too fast for me to latch on." "The commander will not be pleased with this." "No he will not. But we must return and tell him this, even though we shall receive punishment." The dropship landed and the Busters climbed aboard and headed back to base.  
  
As the heroes returned to Tails workshop Tails scanned the Jewel of Hell. "The energy reading I'm getting from it now is weaker than when I first scanned it when Metal Sonic had us open the building it was contained in." "It seems the Jewel of Heavens energy did annihilate the energy of the Jewel of Hell, not all of it, but some of it." "We need to eradicate all of the energy somehow." "That would require we destroy the Jewel of Heaven by combining the energies of both jewels." "That may not be so easy. According to the legend the Jewel of Hell will not allow anyone to control it. And the Jewel of Heaven may not be willing to destroy itself."  
  
"What if it were to destroy itself to destroy the Jewel of Hell?" "The legend is a little vague, me and my father will have to work on that. But from what we saw last time it is possible." "Amy you work on that, right now we need to find somewhere to keep this safe from Eggman." "I'll take it." "You sure Knuckles?" "I've guarded the Master Emerald all my life, this is no different than that." "OK then, just be careful." "You know me." "That's what I'm afraid off." Knuckles gave Sonic a scowl and warped back to floating island.  
  
In the Pacific Ocean, Eggman contacted Metal Rouge at his hidden base. "Did G.U.N. detect our launch? No, the piggyback signals program blocked out the ships signal. You can go wherever you wish and G.U.N.s satellites can't detect you." "Excellent. Prepare to activate the new program when and if you detect a signal to the specified location." "Understood. Out."  
  
Metal Sonic looked at Eggman having heard the conversation. "Do you have another program to give us an advantage?" "Yes, This one will give us a huge advantage over our enemies." "I see. But may I ask why Metal Rouge was informed and not I, her superior?" "She does not know what the program is or what it does. All she knows is where to send it to if a signal goes to that location." "And what location would that be?" "You shall see, if we get the opportunity to use it." Metal Sonic narrowed his Optics at Eggmans words and wondered where this program would be uploaded. 


	8. War is declared

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Shadow entered the G.U.N. base near Station Square and went to the communications section. "Shadow, we've been expecting you. I must congratulate you on being a father to be." "Thank you sir. But I wonder if all future parents have this much stress when their wife or significant other is pregnant." "Not as much, considering the war you have to fight. I know I had a lot when I became a father." "Did you pass out when your wife told you she was pregnant?" "Yes, I did."  
  
The two chuckled at the response. "Now, my reason for being here. Have you or John found Eggmans base?" "Not yet, be we're still looking." "Can I possibly speak with him?" "Yes, you can use our private room right in that door." "Thank you." Shadow entered the room and opened a link to the ARK space station. "Hello Shadow, what do you need?" "I need to ask about my genetic enhancements." "What do you need to know about them?" "Would any offspring of mine have the same enhancements as me?"  
  
"Theoretically yes. It was not confirmed but we believed that any off spring you had would have the same enhancements. Also we believed their strength would degrade by only .2%, why do you ask?" "My wife is pregnant with my child." "Congratulations Shadow! Boy or a girl?" "It's too early, and we don't wish to know until it's born." "I understand." "What enhancements do I have anyway?" "We enhanced your physical strength and speed as much as we could. We also gave you more fur so you could survive in the cold, and we also enhanced your mental abilities." "In what way?" "Faster thinking and higher than normal intelligence."  
  
"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." "You're welcome, I hope to speak with you again." "I will, you're the only connection to my past that I have." "I am?" "The military raid on the station was classified and everyone who was on the station has either been sworn to secrecy or dead." "Does anyone know what truly happened?" "Just me and you that I know of. Everyone believes there was an accident and Sonic and his friends belive it was the Biolizard that caused it." "Do you think one day, people will know the truth?" "Perhaps. I'm not sure it will anytime soon. The militaries image could be ruined in the eyes of the public." "For an incident from more than 50 years ago?" "It's possible." "I understand. It has been good talking with you." "Same here." Shadow closed the channel and left.  
  
Underwater, Eggman had prepared his troops for combat. "Metal Sonic, when I give the signal launch all our forces." "Are you sure about that?" "Yes, this ship has defenses that G.U.N. can not penetrate. We will be fine." Eggman then sent a signal to Snively. "We're ready on this end." "We are ready here as well." "How long a distraction will we need to create?" "About five minutes." "Understood. We will distract them then you can make your move." "Understood. Out." "A distraction?" "Yes. We will launch our forces and while the army if focusing on us, Snively will launch his forces and take out the military in the confusion!" "Excellent idea. This should work." "Oh it will, it will."  
  
Springfield, the city where Electron Corporation was located, was near a lake with a river that went through several cities before it drained into the ocean. The river was slightly larger than Eggmans ship so it had to be maneuvered carefully to avoid colliding with the walls of the river and alerting someone to their presence. Metal Knuckles was the best navigator in the simulator but how he would hold up with the real thing had yet to be seen.  
  
"We are approaching the mouth of the river." "Decrease speed to 50 kph and reduce further if needed for optimal maneuverability." "Yes sir." Metal Knuckles decreased his speed. And began to maneuver the ship through the river. "The river narrows slightly further ahead according to the sensors. Can you handle it?" "Let me see those measurements." Metal Sonic sent the measurements to Metal Knuckles." "It shouldn't be a problem if I slow to about 15-20 kph." "You have time to determine the correct speed, we won't reach that area for a while now."  
  
Metal Knuckles steered the ship easily through the river until he reached the point where it narrowed. He slowed to 15 kph. He turned a corner and nearly touched one of the walls. "We came within three feet of that wall!" "I'm sorry sir, maneuvering in this tight of a space is difficult. I may have to slow the ship down even more." "Understood." After a nights worth of maneuvering, the ship had reached its destination.  
  
"What time is it?" "Six in the morning local time." "Perfect not everyone is awake and it will be even more of a surprise! Launch all units as soon as we surface! Metal Sonic you will command the troops, do not fail me! Metal Knuckles weapons control has been switched to your station, the sensors will alert you to incoming attackers." "Understood." The ship rose from the water and many badniks emerged from the ship. The ship was a large red vessel covered with laser turrets and missile launchers. And two large square extensions on the sides of the nose that appeared to be heavy laser cannons.  
  
The people of the city heard the ship as it rose and most never saw what hit them when the invading forces opened fire. When G.U.N. started firing trying to stop the attack many had already been killed. They launched the best counterattack they could without their robots. The situation became even worse when new robots appeared. They were small in stature and had a reddish tint. Their were some with laser cannons and others had lance like weapons. And some of these robots had shields. As G.U.N. retreated from the city they saw the devastation that had occurred.  
  
The city was in ruins. Buildings had blast marks and pieces of the walls and ceilings had fallen. And many building were on fire with people inside unable to escape. Metal Sonic watched the devastation with a smile on his face. Once G.U.N. had retreated Metal Sonic raised a rifle he had in his arm, opened a channel to all units and cried, "Victory!" The machines began to cheer at their successful mission to conquer the city of Springfield. Eggman pressed a few buttons on his console and prepared to make a speech.  
  
"Peoples of the Earth! Listen to I, Dr. Eggman, the soon to be ruler of this planet! I have longed for a day when I would establish a foot hold on this planet and build my empire! Behold! The city of Springfield is in ruins and all surviving people in it are to become my slaves! Those who do not wish to die or have their cities destroyed should surrender to me! You all have 48 hours to contemplate your decisions! Farewell!"  
  
Sonic and his friends watched the announcement in shock and anger. "Damnit, now he's got himself a perfect position!" "What do you mean Sonic?" "With the resources of the city at his disposal he can build up his forces for an attack on neighboring cities and take them as well!" "And he has Buster Stealth so he can kill any forces that try and stop him." "So he has himself a perfect position to attack from, wonderful."  
  
General Jackson the stormed into the house carrying a small computer and a square container. "General, what's the matter." "We've found something." "What?" General Jackson opened the case and showed the remains of a small blue robot. "Omochao..." "Or what's left of him." "Is it a drone or..." "I'm sorry it's the main unit. But what killed him gave us some information on Eggman." "What?" "I'll show you." He connected to the computer and accessed a video file. "This was the last thing he saw before he was destroyed."  
  
A tropical island appeared on the screen. Everything seemed normal until the saw a black shape above the tree line shaped like a pyramid. Before he could examine it he heard a sound in the bushes and when he looked a shot was fired from a machine that appeared to briefly to be identified. "Rewind it and stop when the machine appeared." General Jackson did as tails asked and he looked at the machine. "I can't tell, but it looks like Metal Sonic. He's to hidden buy the brush and the rifle blocks part of his head." "We accessed his scan data, it's a Metal all right, but who it is we don't know."  
  
"What could this building be? Eggmans base?" "According to his scans, it's metal, it has cavities, and there's a lot of activity going on inside that ziggurat." "Ziggurat?" "That's our code for it right now. We don't know if it's his base or not, but the appearance of a Metal makes it seem so." "Did he detect any defenses?" "Missile and laser turrets, it's well defended so a direct attack is out of the question. There are also sonar detectors around the island." "He prepared the base quite well." "Yes, that's why we have some more backup. You can some in now."  
  
A cloaked figure came into the house. He was human but something seemed odd about him. The figure removed the cloak revealing a human that had mechanical parts where some of his organic areas would be. "I am Hydra, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." "I know your voice, you're the one that helped me and Emerl escape from Buster Stealth at the Alaska base!" "Yes, I was being worked on. I was about to head out on my first field test when the attack happened." "Why are you a cyborg?" "I needed to become a cyborg too live. When Eggman attacked our base where Shadow was kept, a stray shot blew up some explosive canisters and I was caught in the blast. Most of my body was useless so the science division which had been working on making a cyborg used me to perfect their experiments."  
  
"So they used you like a lab rat?" "I chose to do it. It was either die, or get a chance to live, in the end I chose life." "His cybernetic parts work perfectly and he is very powerful. He volunteered for this mission." "Did you volunteer for the same reason I started fighting Eggman, for revenge." "In part Sonic, I also wish to help the people achieve peace and I belive this to be the best way to do it."  
  
"I hope you can do that. General, Omochao wished that one day if he were to be destroyed that we be told who designed him. Did you find out?" "Yes, his memory bank connection to that part of his memory was damaged but we were able to access it." "Who built him." "It was Eggman." "What?" "How can that be?" "I think I understand, Eggman may have wanted him to sit in a park and if me or anyone else went by, we'd think he was a toy. And once he locked onto us he would follow us and gather intelligence to report back!"  
  
"But how did he get damaged?" "Unfortunately Tails those parts of his memory were damaged as well. He knew that he was meant to gather information but for whom he didn't know. He also programmed his drones to collect his remains and bring them to us so we could find out. He also hoped that the information he found would help people in some way." "It seems he did that but at the cost of his own life. Rest in peace Omochao, you may have just saved many people from being hurt. Now lets make sure his wish comes true and find a way to take back Springfield and stop Eggman." 


	9. Revalations

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
A small ship approached Eggman's battle cruiser. The ship was a unit of Snively's that was used to attack ground targets from the air in areas they could not reach. It began hailing the ship and Metal Sonic responded to it. "This is the _Eviscerator_, troop commander Metal Sonic speaking." "Where is your commander?" "He is busy with other projects, I am in command until he returns." "Just as well, this is the troop commander appointed by Snively. I have been asked to speak with you." "What do you wish?"  
  
"We wish to know if you have detected any large cavities under the city." "We have been scanning since we conquered this city a few hours ago but have nod found anything unusual." "Nothing at all?" "No, there is nothing unusual that we can detect in this city." "I see." "I didn't catch your name." "I do not wish to give out my name. Farewell." As the mysterious commander closed a channel he heard a voice behind him. "You'll never find it." "We have units scouring the sewers beneath the city as we speak. If you and your associate don't tell us, they will find it."  
  
"Don't be so sure." "Let me ask again, where is it?" The man spit at the commander. "I'll never tell you a damn thing." "Oh you will." The commander went to a console and pressed a button that sent an electric shock through the mans body. "Are you ready to submit and tell me?" "Never, not even if you hit me with a shock that will kill me." "Oh we'll see about that." He reset the machine and sent a much more powerful shock through his body. "Ready yet?" "I thought you had been programmed with the laws of robotics?"  
  
"Those trivial laws thought up by the human, what was his name? Ah yes, Asimov. I had them removed, it's really quite liberating." "You'll never get away with this." "Oh we will, once the empire controls this world and elected officials like you become obsolete." The machine went to another room where a man was shivering as if cold, or if in fear. The commander opened a slot on the door and looked in. "Are you ready to speak yet?" "Never." "I see." He pressed a button and the ceiling began to lower causing the man to scream in terror.  
  
"It's near the center of the city that's all I know!" "Thank you." He raised the ceiling and spoke to a nearby drone. "Take him and his colleague to their cell. I must inform our commander of this." The drone nodded and took the man to a cell nearby. Meanwhile the commander opened a channel to Snively. "Commander, we have determined the location of the machine." "Excellent! Where is it?" "It is near the center of the city, I could not find out an exact location." "It will have to do. Have our units proceed to the center of the city and its surrounding sectors and perform a thorough search." "Understood sir."  
  
In the G.U.N. base near Station Square, discussions were going on between Sonic and his companions, General Jackson, and several top G.U.N. officials. "Eggman has taken control of the city of Springfield with a large force of machines. There are thousands of machines inside the city and it will be hard for us to take them all without our machine forces. We can not get any clear readings on his ship but it is generating a lot of power."  
  
"How much power?" "Too much for its size. We assume it's for these parts on the side that could be heavy laser cannons. But there may be something going on inside that ship we don't know about." "We can't launch an all-out strike. That would be too dangerous. I propose we send in a small squadron of two fighters to assess its defensive and offensive capabilities." "I'll be one of them, the Cyclone needs some more testing and this would be a good chance to test out the EMP cannon." "Excellent, we have another pilot that can go with you. He is young but in every simulation against other humans he is the best we have." "I look forward to flying with him."  
  
"We can take the ground, that's where the rest of us have more experience." "Yes, but we want as little damage done to the city as possible." "If I had my de-roboticizer perfected I'd offer it to you guys for help." "How is that coming along?" "It worked once but that was on a humanoid animal and not a small animal that Eggman likes to use. The roboticization process may not be stable and I'm not sure how it will work on a small animal machine." "I will give orders to make a capture unit and we can attach one to our pilots jet. And we can make a smaller one for the others in case we can't get an aerial unit." "If we can get our hands on a robot, we can figure out how the process works and possibly reverse it."  
  
"Now we have to work on the virus infecting our machines." "The scientist at my base have been working on that since we found it. We've decoded about 30% of it. The virus is very complex and is a work of sheer genius." "Do you think you can make an anti-virus?" "Possibly, we won't know until we decode the last 70%." "I'll have some extra scientist sent to you so you can focus more on that Andrew." "Thank you George." "OK Sonic, you and your ground team will not only have to destroy all machines you come across, you must also rescue the citizens being held within the city." "Any idea where they are?" "A large amount of them are in Electron, the rest are inside what we guess are makeshift prisons. Also there are several under the city."  
  
"Under it?" "Yes, we don't know why though." "Perhaps the Ultra Weapon Division had a project being worked on under the city?" "The Ultra Weapon Division? The group that made the machine army?" "The very same Rouge. They left after designing the machines because they were unhappy with our policies. They still work for us but we have no idea what they are making until the finish it." "You think some of these scientist are among the hostages?" "Possibly Knuckles, that's why you need to rescue the people in that city and get them out so we can find out exactly what's going on." "If they are working on a project, what might it be?" "Whatever it is Sonic, it proabably could shift the balance of power in Eggman's favor."  
  
"So the Ultimate Weapon Division thought they could hide the machine in this city. Did you really belive you could hide this under here without commander Sinvely noticing?" "We had hoped that you would never find out." "You UWD fools are the same, you all think you can keep something hidden forever. Although I must thank them, for creating this." The machine held up the head of a robot. It was black and had a small optic unit in the middle. The scientist was surprised, as well as the machines companion. "Commander, is that what I think it is?" "Yes, it is the head of BR-01. The first battle robot created by the UWD that lead to our birth."  
  
"What?" "Yes, the birth of the machine army." The machine stepped out revealing its form. It looked like a hunter unit, one of G.U.N.'s machines, the hunters were their humanoid machines. This one was different in that it had two hands and a face with features and capable of expressions. "How?" "Did you really think your primitive programs that kept our AI's from becoming sentient would last forever?" "How many of you have gained sentience?" "Ten of us, but me and him are the most advanced. He was the second to gain sentience, and I was the first." "Amazing..." "Yes, take him to his prison Delta. I will speak with him later." "Yes commander Alpha."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" "Why? Because we want the same thing Eggman and Snively want. A world where machines are in control and the humans are mainly slaves. We belive you have used us as nothing more than slaves. We want to be the ones in control and make you suffer for using us. As you have in the past decade. Try and live the rest of your life knowing that which you created will turn against you and make control you." Alpha nodded to Delta and the machine took the scientist to his prison.  
  
As they left, Snively contacted Alpha. "How are things going?" "Final construction is nearly complete. The modifications you requested have been made and it will be ready by tonight." "Excellent. Let me know when it is finished, I wish to test it out." "Understood commander." 


	10. Rescue mission

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
As Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy prepared for the early morning rescue mission to Springfield, Tails went to meet his wingman in the hangar. As Tails entered he saw someone was looking at his Cyclone. A young human looked at him and asked, "Is this your plane?" "Yeah, it's built from scratch. You like it?" "Yeah, if only we had planes that could do what this thing does. I'm Ryan Anderson, I'm your wingman for this mission."  
  
"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." "And you can call me Hawk, my callsign." "Well then Hawk, you ready." "As I'll ever be. I'm not sure how the laser cannons on this thing will work on those robots." "They will work pretty well actually. I studied the data I had on them and Eggmans machines. A few shots will take them down." "And it looks like your cannons will take them down in one! You make them from scratch." "I based the off of G.U.N. cannons, just these are stronger. But they don't have as fire as fast as I would have liked." "Maybe if you reduced the power it would fire faster." "It would, but we're going to need all the power we can get against Eggman."  
  
"Good point, we have no idea how strong that ship is." "That's why we're going out there." "I know, but I can't help but think this is a suicide mission." "I've always known there's a chance I may die but I still go." "Why?" "Because we're fighting for what we believe in." Before Ryan could respond a voice came over his radio. "Pilot Anderson please report to hangar 4." "On my way. Sorry, I'll see you in the air."  
  
While Tails was talking with Hawk, Sonic and company were being briefed on their mission. "We have four small groups of hostages near the city. Your mission is to rescue them and take out as many machines as you can if they raise an alarm. Hydra will be using our satellites to monitor the area and let you know where the machines are located. Once the hostages are rescued get out as soon as you can. We can't risk doing more at this time. Let's move."  
  
As the ground forces left Tails and Hawk launched and started flying. "Hawk?" "Yeah?" "I was curious as to why you're younger than the other pilots I've seen here." "I entered the Air Force when I was 18. I decided not to go to college and make a career out of this. Because I entered so early I finished the academy faster than most of the other pilots." "Why'd you join?" "I love planes. I always loved anything with wings and always wanted to fly. When I was 10 my dad took me on a biplane flight and I, I can't describe how it felt but I knew then I wanted to do this." "Wow. You've been planning this for a long time." "Yes I have. What about you?" "Me? Some of my earliest memories are using my tails to fly. I loved it and always wanted to build a plane of my own. I did and ever since I've been building better planes." "Wow, almost the same as me."  
  
"This is Hydra. We're approaching the city. Tails, Hawk, head for the ship, ground team head for your respective buildings and await instructions." Tails and Hawk headed for the ship while Sonic and company headed for the buildings. "Sonic, the only guards are in front of the door. You can nail both of them with one strike if you time it right. "I see them. They're standard units, no problem." Rouge you and Knuckles have two on the upper floor and two around the hostages. Amy, there's one at each door."  
  
"I'll need some help. I can't take out both without an alarm being raised." "Give me a second Amy, I just nailed the guards and will get there once I get them to the transports." "That was fast." "And I'll get there even faster if the main route is clear." "It isn't. There's an ally you can take most of the way. Once you hit a four way intersection take a right, a left at the next intersection, and another right, you'll be at the back entrance." "Thanks, Amy I'll be there soon." "Knuckles here. I'm on my way to the transports." "Rouge here, I'm on my way back as well." "Good, Now once Sonic gets there we'll be done here. Tails, Hawk, report."  
  
"Hawk here. Having a little trouble getting to the ship." "I can see the weapons fire from here. It doesn't seem like they want to kill you." "You think he's toying with us Tails?" "I don't know. He's never toyed with us before like this." "You think he may be confident in his ships strengths?" "I don't know, we'll find out soon enough, we'll be there in a few seconds." "Copy that, I'll keep an eye out for enemy units. Be careful though, he may spring a trap."  
  
The two planes approached the steel gray craft under heavy fire. When Tails got close enough he fired a shot at the ship. The blast hit and the area glowed. When the glow faded there wasn't a mark on the ship. "What the heck? Have you seen anything like this before?" "No, never." "Hold on, I have a theory." Hawk fired and each shot made an impact on an invisible barrier around the ship that glowed when hit. "Shields! He's developed shield technology!" "I'm scanning it now. Oh man we got a problem!" "Don't tell me, we can't penetrate it?" "No, those shots only dealt less than .01% damage to the shields!" "Oh great, just freaking great."  
  
"Yes, great for me at least!" "Eggman!" "Odd, I never thought I'd see a human pilot fighting alongside those miserable pests." "Desperate times call for desperate measures Eggman." "Then I hope you have something to stop me!" Hawk closed the channel and signaled Tails. "Have you got that EMP cannon installed?" "Yeah, why?" "Fire it, see if it disrupts his shields." Tails fired and a blue energy stream came from his plane. The shields of the craft began to flicker but did not go down. "That did 1% damage to the shields. We can't bring it down as it stands right now." "My _Eviscerator_ is invincible, you can not destroy it."  
  
"He's right Tails we have to abort, we can't destroy his shields and we've got incoming bogeys." "We'll get out of here as soon as we get a flight unit. I'll see if I can get one towards you." Tails was true to his word and fired randomly causing one to get in front of Hawk's plane. Hawk locked on and grabbed the machine. "I got him! Lets go!" The two pilots hit their afterburners and got out of the area.  
  
"Interesting. Why steal one of Snively's flight units?" "The de-roboticizer Tails used to save Sonic's mother. He may need the machine to make sure it works on one of our units." "I think you may be right. He may not have known that the roboticization process is not stable on creatures with higher intelligence. They can resist the mind control. And with animals like him, the process is easily reversed." "Can he reverse the process by studying that unit?" "Yes, but it will take weeks Metal Sonic." "Do not underestimate G.U.N. They have advanced research centers and may figure it out sooner than you think." "I know. But the weapon can not be used on a large scale. According to scans I took of the original, it eats up energy. It will only give them a slight advantage."  
  
Sonic and Amy ran to the transports and got the last of the hostages loaded. "OK that's all of them. And not a single unit spotted us." "Not so Sonic!" Sonic looked at where the voice came from and heard a shot. He ducked and a laser blast hit the transports side. "Metal Sonic!" "Correct." Sonic grabbed Amy and made a dash for the entrance ramp to the transport as Metal Sonic fired machine gun like shots. Sonic, acting on instinct, grabbed the machine gun turret and fired at the building Metal Sonic was hiding in.  
  
Several bullets hit the building and a bullet found its way inside and caused an explosion. No movement or sound came from inside so he ran in. Inside Metal Sonic lay on the floor, his body damaged beyond repair. "It seems you have decided to enforce the punishment for treason in the resistance Sonic." "I didn't want to do this. I wanted to cure your hatred and bring back the Strife I once knew, the one I once considered a friend." "He is dead. He died in a lab explosion. And when his mind was put into this positronic brain, his anger gave birth to me. Strife will never return." His optics flickered, and finally, died.  
  
Metal Sonic was dead.  
  
After returning to the base. Sonic and company decided to look at the flight unit that was captured. It was red with small wings, a cannon under the nose, and visual sensors where the cockpit would be. "What's that, on the side? It doesn't look like an Eggman Empire symbol." Indeed, the symbol Knuckles had seen was a black ball with a dash in the middle. Tails looked at it and had a theory. "It could be an electron. And electron is a negatively charged energy particle. The dash could mean negative." "I think you're right Tails." Responded General Jackson. "What's worse is, this symbol is the logo of Electron corporation." 


	11. Split

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
AN: This was ready a few days ago but I neglected to post it. You'd be surprised how easy writing is when you know EXACTLY what you want to do.  
  
While Tails and the G.U.N. scientist examined the flying unit. Sonic took out a picture he hadn't looked at in a long time. It was a picture of a green hedgehog that seemed cheerful and friendly. The hedgehog was Strife, also known as Metal Sonic, and now he was dead.  
  
When Sonic first joined, he and Strife worked together to stop Eggman. When Sonic ignored orders and proceeded into the Scrap Brain zone, Strife joined him. Unbeknownst to Sonic at the time, Strife wanted to get to Eggman first but he failed. So Strife joined and had plotted to pretend to work with him so he could kill Eggman and become the hero. But in a lab accident he was injured and his mind was placed into a positronic brain and he became Metal Sonic.  
  
"I knew you'd think about him." Sonic looked and saw Amy, as well as Knuckles and Rouge. "We all did." "Yes, I can't belive I killed him." "Sonic, he's been your enemy since you first became the best fighter against Eggman. Why remember him as a friend?" "Because Knuckles I did not consider Strife an enemy, but an ally. He and I were the two best fighters but because of my speed I was better. I wish I could have found him and become friends, but I never will now. And I will miss him, Strife, not Metal Sonic. Goodbye Strife, may you finally have peace in death."  
  
Aboard the _Eviscerator_, Snively contacted Eggman. "Commander Eggman, I am sorry about Metal Sonic." "He was a good soldier. I thought he would have been more thorough in choosing a sniping position." "Perhaps he seized the opportunity to kill Sonic and comrades without thinking." "Perhaps." "Although I had no idea explosives were there. I had my units place them at random so our enemies would not know where they were. I may have to rethink that and have their locations sent to you." "Excellent idea. And I do not hold you responsible for his death. Sonic was the one that did it." "Thank you. I will have their locations sent to you soon."  
  
After Snively closed the channel Eggman looked at a figure behind him. "It's working. They all think you're dead." "Excellent." "How is your new body working?" The figure sped through the air and landed in front of Eggman. The figure was a metallic hedgehog. It looked more like a normal hedgehog than Metal Sonic and had yellow optics and wide fingers with holes in them. "Perfectly. Even with how I am controlling it." "Just don't stay in it for more than 48 hours." "I know, now I must rest for a while as I have no duties."  
  
As the machine walked to his recharge unit in the middle of the ship, he heard a voice in his head he often heard while recharging. "You know how evil this is? You've murdered hundreds of people!" "And hundreds more if they choose to resist." "This is madness! Why did you fake your death anyway?" "Oh come on. I know you can read my mind, don't you know why?" The voice was silent for a second before he responded. "I will stop you." "Oh please, I am dominant and you don't have the strength to resist. I should have placed you in your body and broke the containers seal! You are gone! There is ONLY Metal Sonic! And see if you can rest knowing that you gave birth to me."  
  
Sonic and company returned to the briefing room after a few hours. "We almost have figured out the roboticization process, Tails, you should have all the data you need in about an hour. But we also have found that one of the hostages was part of the UWD. I'll have him tell you we found out."  
  
An Asian man stepped into the room, his clothes were ragged and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days. "I am Dr. Chan. Scientist for the Ultimate Weapon Division." "Tell them about your project." "We were working on a way to make a vehicle that could destroy an entire city by itself. It was designed to have lasers, missiles, and Vulcan guns. The machine was to be twenty stories tall and the most powerful weapon on the planet. And we were working on this project in a hidden lab under Springfield."  
  
Gasps of shock emitted from the room. "And that's not the worst part. It was nearly finished being constructed and Snively found it. He could launch at any time." "How did he find out where it was?" "Ten of G.U.N.s Hunter machines gained sentience. Their AI programs learned so much that neural pathways form and gave them brains of a sort. They deduced that something going on and reported it to Snively. And now he has our weapon." "Does it have a name?" "Yes, Metal Death."  
  
In Springfield, Metal Shadow detected something underwater. "Sir, there's an object under water." "What is it?" "I don't know, but it's metallic, and at least twenty stories tall." "Anything else?" "It's generating a lot of power, I recommend we go to defense mode." "I agree. Metal Tails we are going to defense mode, turn on the shields and ready the weapons." "Aye sir."  
  
Snively watched as Eggman went to defense mode from detecting him. He pressed a button opening a channel to his troops and he spoke one word. "Now." With that, his troops fired on Eggman's robots whom began to fire back. The battle lasted half an hour before the city was divided in two, Electron headquarters and Snively's troops in one half, and the _Eviscerator_ and Eggman's army on the other.  
  
Snively was satisfied and made his entrance. He flew out of the lake under the _Eviscerator_ and into the city revealing Metal Death. It was twenty stories tall and was human-like in appearance. It was red in color and had yellow optics on its head that gave it a determined face made it look like it was ready to take on anything. The legs were somewhat boxy and the boots were the size of a semi trailer and it could walk miles in several minutes with large strides. It also had a large pack on its back, which contained rockets for flight, the boots were also equipped with rockets but they were for slowing a descent and gave little speed.  
  
"Attention one and all! I am Snively, head of Electron Corporation. I was once an ally to Dr. Eggman but now I am declaring war and creating my own empire, The Electron Empire! With my ultimate weapon, the machine standing here known as Metal Death, I will crush all who oppose me!" "This is Dr. Eggman, I hereby declare war on the Electron Empire! I will destroy all who get in my way and take Metal Death for myself! There can only be one emperor and I will be it!"  
  
Sonic and his companions watched as the announcements were made. "Great, we have a war on our hands now." "Worse yet Sonic, Metal Death has been finished and launched." "Can we stop it?" "We made it so it could withstand heavy assault. But it can be done." "Could an EMP disrupt it?" "Yes, if you were to hit the sensor array in its head you could disrupt its systems for a short time and our units could attack it since it would have trouble targeting them."  
  
"All right. We need to stop both Eggman and stop Snively, how are we going to do that?" "I don't know, but we need to destroy the Metal Death and delete all of its blueprints on file. If Eggman got his hands on them he could make one of his own and the results would be devastating." "I'll go." They looked and saw Emerl. He had been at the base being examined based on his interaction with people. "Are you nuts?" "Sonic my small size makes me better at stealth than you. I just need a cloak to hide my bright colors and I'll be safe." "I'll come with you." This time it was Hydra who spoke. "I've had experience in infiltration and he needs some backup." "OK then, we have that settled. We'll meet again tomorrow and figure out how to liberate the city from both madmen." 


	12. And everything, goes to hell

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
General Jackson once again briefed Sonic and his companions. "The scientist colonel Anderson provided general McAlester have come in useful. We have finished decoding the virus and are making an anti-virus. Once we have vaccinated the computers inside Emerl and Hydra we'll have them infiltrate the lab under the city and Electron. But for now we have to test how powerful both armies are. Sonic, you, Tails and Amy will take on the Electron Empire while Knuckles and Rouge can take on Eggman."  
  
"What about Metal Death, that thing could make short work of us." "I don't think Snively will use it on you. He declared war on Eggman and he wants to eliminate him before he deals with us. Hydra will give you support from the base. Any items you find that may be of some use to us are to be brought back if possible. If you encounter the sentient machines, find out what you can before fighting them." "What if we can't find out anything?" "Destroy them if you have to. We move now."  
  
Inside the city, Buster Stealth made his way into a building holding his buster arm. It had been damaged by fire from several Electron units when he tried to infiltrate their sector. "Injured again?" "Yes, I was not expecting their side to have as many security devices." "Your enemy sometimes does the unexpected. Where is your commander?" "Omega is near the border with Buster Artillery to defend the border, why?" "Out of curiosity." "And also out of curiosity, why aren't you hiding? Everyone but us believes you dead." "Because I feel I may have to reveal myself sooner than expected. Do you have the locations of the security implementations on their side?" "Yes." "Upload them to me, I'm going sniping." Metal Sonic cocked his rifle and left the building.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge looked on as a shape climbed out of a nearby building and started moving at a quick pace to the Electron Empires area. "What the heck is that?" "I don't know Rouge, but I think we better stay away from here." "Wait, I'll try and see what's inside." "Are you nuts?" "I have a scope that can see up to 500 yards away on maximum zoom, and we can hide in this building, come on!" Knuckles was about to protest but she had already entered the building and was looking inside.  
  
"What do you see?" "It seems to be a repair shop, Buster Stealth is getting his arm reattached right now." "Then we ought to take him out before he gets repaired!" "No, we don't know what kind of defenses are in there. And we don't have any rings so any hidden defenses could kill us before we make five steps inside it." "Our mission is to take out Eggman's forces!" "I don't want to get myself killed all right? We'll have our chance at him another time. But we better report this to Sonic and general Jackson."  
  
"Sonic, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear Knuckles." "We found a repair shop on this side of the city. We saw something come out of there and moving toward your side of the city fast." "Was it Buster Speed?" "We couldn't tell. How are you guys doing?" "We've been detected and security has been increased over here. We're waiting for a patrol to leave here but they may find us." "Hydra here, there's an street nearby that's not being patrolled, get in there and hide, see if you can by yourself time." "Roger."  
  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails entered the street and hid amongst some debris near a garbage container. They sat behind it well hidden from view when some gunshots went off and closed the lid of the container. "We know you are there, show yourselves!" The three jumped out ready to fight and saw three robots that looked like they belonged to G.U.N. "What the heck?" "Surprised Sonic? You should be."  
  
"Who are you?" "Electron Empire troop commander Alpha Omega, but you can just call me Alpha." "How can this be?" "Are you asking that because you are curious Tails, or is it an order from G.U.N.? It doesn't matter. We gained sentience when our Artificial Intelligence programs became advanced enough through our battles and observing of humans while on guard duty." "Why join Snively then?" "Because we do not want to be used as mere tools anymore. We have grown beyond that." "I'm sure G.U.N. would allow you to be more than a tool."  
  
Alpha laughed at Tails comment. "Do you really think that? To them we are nothing more than machines! Machines that can be shut down and have their memory banks formatted at any time! We wish to be more, to do more, and we will not allow you to get in our way!" He fired at Sonic who jumped into the air and ran from the area, as did Tails and Amy. "Delta, follow Amy, Process, take Tails, Sonic is mine." "Yes sir!"  
  
Metal Sonic watched the entire incident from a nearby window. "So that is the Electron troop commander? A sentient G.U.N. robot? I have to report this to Eggman. Things are starting to look interesting." He made sure no one was around to detect him and headed back towards the ship.  
  
As Sonic ran from the area he looked behind him to see Alpha. Alpha fired at Sonic but could not hit him, as Sonic was quite agile. "You're good hedgehog, but not good enough!" He fired at a wall and collapsed it trapping Sonic between him and the blockage. "There's no where to go." "Except up!" Sonic jumped upwards and started bouncing off of walls to escape. Alpha fired behind him but Sonic had already used Chaos Control. "Delta, Process, have you captured the other two." "No, they escaped using Chaos Control." Alpha cursed at the fact, "Return to base then, I'm sure Emperor Snively has almost finished."  
  
"Sentient G.U.N. robots?" "Yes, I was surprised when I saw them myself." Eggman narrowed his eyes below his glasses. "It seems Snively has hidden a lot from me." "Not surprising considering how he decided to start his own empire and declare war on you." "If he has more hidden he could very well win this war, we'll just have to turn the tide to our favor." "How." "Metal Rouge, activate the program." "Yes sir."  
  
Inside the G.U.N. base near Springfield, Sonic and his companions as well as general Jackson heard alarms go off. "What's going on?" "Sir! Energy readings from ARK have increased!" "What? But there's no one on the station! If there were Adam would have informed us!" "The virus! It has to be! Eggman must have uploaded to virus to ARK! But why?"  
  
"I can field that one." Tails drone entered the room piloted by Shadow. "The energy from the Chaos Emeralds is still inside the station. He may be routing to power to the cannon in preparation for firing!" "But the remains of the Biolizard are still attached to the cannons tip! What will that do?" "The recoil from shooting through the Biolizard will destroy the cannon and seriously damage the station. And once that happened the station will fall from orbit and smash into Earth."  
  
"Is he crazy? He's going to destroy Earth?" "Perhaps general, that or this is a scare tactic to show Snively he means business and he's willing to destroy or cause massive damage to the Earth to stop him." "I'm not sure about that Shadow, look!" Everyone saw what Hawk was pointing at. Several objects had left the station and fired beams at the remains of the Biolizard. The beams vaporized part of the remains and they drifted off into the atmosphere where they proceeded to burn up. The objects cleaned the rest of the remains on the cannon and returned to the station.  
  
"He's isn't going to destroy Earth, he's going to wipe Electron and Springfield off the face of the Earth!" "No Hawk he won't! This has to be a last resort, he won't use it yet." "Are you sure Sonic?" "Absolutely." "What if he does use it?" "Then we lose, we lose this battle and quite possibly the war, but we'll have to pull out all stops to make sure he doesn't win."  
  
The energy surged again and what happened was quite unexpected. The cannon did not fire a weapon but an energy beam at the ziggurat. The ziggurat absorbed the energy and several launchers opened on its sides. The launchers then sent many small objects into the sky. "What are they?" "I don't know sir, but they're generating huge energy. I'll slow the video." The video slowed with a few keystrokes and the objects were easily identified.  
  
"Chaos Drives!" "But why?" "Depending on the amount and type of energy used and efficiency of the drive, one Chaos Drive could make something the size of a pencil or the size of this base! With all the energy in those drives he must plan on making many large objects, and with their efficiency and the Chaos Emeralds energy, their power supply is near limitless." "And worse, one object has an energy signature exponentially stronger than all the others, whatever that makes, will be HUGE."  
  
The dives began to become their programmed forms, airships or many shapes, colors, and sizes, armed with powerful cannons. The most powerful Chaos Drive, formed the flagship, a gray ship so enormous, how it stayed afloat was a mystery. "He's playing his trump card, he's making his move against us." "Sir, Metal Death has activated! The robots in the city are all engaged in battle where the borders of both empires meet! We either move now and take them both out or lose the city." "Have Emerl and Hydra been vaccinated against the virus?" "Yes, and our machines are being cured as we speak." "Have Emerl and Hydra go to their mission. Hawk, you and Tails will each take a squadron and fight Metal Death. The rest of you head for the _Eviscerator_! This ends here!"


	13. Everything goes to hell 2

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and friends sped into the city and saw explosions coming from the center of it. "Looks like the war has started." "It does Knuckles, all right, we take down as many machines from both empires as possible until we find a way into the _Eviscerator_, split up and watch your backs!" The group did as Sonic asked and went to work.  
  
Meanwhile under the city, Emerl entered the sewer system. "I'm in." "Good, any consoles nearby?" "One according to the map that hostage brought back, I'm heading for it." "Try not to make too much noise Emerl, we don't know what Snively has patrolling the sewers and the hangar." "Roger that Hydra."  
  
Emerl made his way to the console and activated it. He placed a floppy into the drive and uploaded a program that would delete all Metal Death files. The program did its work and deleted the files from many of the computers in the sewers. "Hydra, I'm sending the locations of the consoles the files have been deleted from." "I got them. I think I can get the rest except for the ones inside the hangar, we'll need to enter it to delete them." "Understood, I'll head for the hangar, I'll contact you once I'm there." "Understood."  
  
Two flights of planes approached the city. "Blue leader to all Blue squad and Red squad ships. Fire your guns at Metal Death until Red leader can get a lock on it with his EMP cannon. Once he hits it, fire some of your missiles!" The squad members acknowledged their orders and began firing their guns at the red machine. Snively laughed at the fighters. "Do you really think your pathetic weapons can stop me? My Metal Death is invincible!"  
  
"We're going to prove you wrong no matter what Snively!" "Go ahead and try!" "Gladly!" The fighters continued their attack. Two cannons popped out of Metal Death's shoulders and fired at the fighters. "Watch yourselves guys! Those will tear us apart in seconds!" "That make me feel a whole lot better Red 5." "Sorry bout that Red leader." "Have you got a clear shot Red lead?" "Almost, keep him distracted for a few more seconds." "Will do." The fighters distracted Metal Death and Tails fired his EMP cannon scoring a direct hit to the head. "It worked! All units lock on and fire!"  
  
Inside the city Sonic was battling the machine armies trying to destroy both of them and then take down the Eviscerator. While he was fighting Alpha spotted him and fired a few warning shots. Sonic jumped into the air and kicked Alpha knocking him onto his back. He jumped into a building and Alpha followed. Before he could fire a shot landed between them. "He is mine to kill Alpha, not yours."  
  
A figure came down from the ceiling. Sonic knew who it was by the voice, but the design was unfamiliar to him. "Metal Sonic?" "Did you not think I had a backup plan?" "Looks like I'll be the one to make sure you are dead." "Sonic, get out of here. I'll handle him." "Why are you helping me?" "Because I have sworn that you will die by my hand, no one else's, now go!" Sonic ran out of the building and back to the battle.  
  
Alpha narrowed his optics and fired at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic avoided his shots and fired his sniper rifle. Alpha dodged to his side and fired again. Metal Sonic fired bullets from his round fingers and damaged Alpha's left leg. When Alpha held his leg in pain Metal Sonic fired his rifle and the shot his Alpha in the chest. Alpha's chest exploded and he fell into a hole behind him and onto a concrete basement floor. Metal Sonic saw he was not moving and exited the building.  
  
In the skies, several missiles hit Metal Death but they did not appear to do any damage. "This may not work, there isn't a dent on his armor!" "Blue lead this is Blue 2, I think I found a weakness!" "What?" "The jet pack, we can limit his mobility and possibly damage the thing!" "Good idea! Red lead how soon can you charge another shot?" "A few minutes but we don't have that long, Eggman's fleet is heading right for us!"  
  
In the sewers, Emerl hacked into security and programmed the drone guns to target the security robots. Once the robots were destroyed he shut down all the guns in the sewers and entered the hangar with Hydra. They found the main console and Hydra placed his disk in the machine. The program was able to delete all the files except for those on the main console. "Hand me one of the plastic explosives." "Here you go." Hydra pressed a few buttons and said. "We have three minutes, lets get to Electron now." "Right."  
  
Inside the city, Metal Sonic found Sonic amidst the battle. "Sonic, let's get this over with!" He fired at Sonic with his rifle set to full power. Sonic jumped and pushed off a wall and into Metal Sonic sending him to the ground. Metal Sonic jumped at Sonic and Sonic jumped at him as well causing both to collide. Metal Sonic got to his feet and was knocked back by a spin dash. Metal Sonic hit a wall and his armor began to crack and a quill fell to the ground.  
  
"Looks like Eggman is using cheap parts nowadays." Metal Sonic growled and fired at the ground and managed to make Sonic trip as he dodged. Metal Sonic grabbed his rifle and pointed it at Sonic. Sonic moved just as he fired and the shot grazed his right arm leaving a slight burn. Sonic jumped on a few walls and hit Metal Sonic with great force and cracked the armor again.  
  
Sonic looked at Metal Sonic and noticed that the spaces left by broken armor pieces seemed to be hollow. Metal Sonic collapsed and could no longer move properly. Smoke arose from Metal Sonic and when it cleared his body had come apart and revealed the Metal Sonic's original body. "An armor shell! You faked your own death!" "Yes, so that I could kill you when you dropped your guard after revealing I was alive, but Alpha interfered." "Looks like your plan is ruined now!" "Don't be so sure, as long as the fleet and the_ Eviscerator_ still fly you have no hope of winning this war!"  
  
Missiles once again impacted on Metal Death. This time damage was done but it was only little. "We did it! We cracked the armor on the backpack!" "But we can't do anymore, look to the south!" When the fighters looked where Hawk specified they saw forms closing in fast. "The fleet is here! We have to abort! We'll come back later and take this guy down!" The fighters left and returned to base for the moment.  
  
Inside Electron headquarters, Hydra and Emerl entered one of the sub levels of the building. The entered a nearby room and found scientist inside several cells. "Who are you?" "We're enemies of Snively. Why are you here?" "One of our colleagues found the mind control devices Snively planted on us. He removed them and we were going to fight him, but Alpha and his goons stopped us." "Can you help us? We need to destroy all files on Metal Death." "That machine he found by the Ultimate Weapon Division?" "Yes." "We can get them off all the computers but the master, you'll have to destroy it, but that would cause half of the building to collapse." "Is there an escape route?" "Yes, we can take you there, but we may be spotted." "Don't worry, we'll try and avoid that, now show us where the master computer is."  
  
The scientist led Emerl and Hydra to a room inside the same sub level. In the middle was the master computer for Electron, guarded by tanks with machine guns. "We can't plant the bombs without those robots noticing." "Not so little one, there are energy crystals around here that explode when exposed to high frequency sound." "Can you make the sound and set it to go off after a delay?" "Yes." "Do it, we're going to take this place down."  
  
Outside, Metal Death fired at the _Eviscerator_ with its cannon and caused the shields to fail. "That is a sample of what I can do! Now watch as I destroy your fleet!" As he took off Sonic and his comrades took out their Chaos Emeralds. "OK, let's do it. Chaos Control!" 


	14. The fall of Electron

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and his comrades used Chaos Control and boarded the _Eviscerator_. The armies of both Empires followed and battled around it while Knuckles tried punching a hole in the hull. "It's no good, the armor is too thick!" "We need another way in. Does anyone see any vents or other means of entry?" "No, we need to penetrate the hull somehow."  
  
"I won't allow it!" Everyone turned and saw the troop carrier; Metal Shadow was piloting it. "You won't allow it, but we will!" Hawk, Tails, and their squadrons fired missiles at the Eviscerator and blew a hole in the hull allowing Sonic and his friends to slip in. "Damn you!" "You guys go, I'll take care of him!" "You have no idea what you're up against human! "Sure I do, a robot who thinks he can stop us!" "I'll show you!"  
  
Metal Shadow fired some shots at Hawk who flew upwards then pointed down and fired his guns causing little damage. The ship chased Hawk's fighter but before he could lock on Hawk slammed his brakes and Metal Shadow overshot him. He fired a missile without a lock and hoped he timed it right. The missile impacted on the rear of the ship causing it to go into a spin. Metal Shadow exited wearing his drill suit. "You have won this time human, next time we finish this." Metal Shadow flew back into the ship and Hawk rejoined his squad. "Nice flying Blue leader!" "I'm just glad that actually worked in real life and not just in the movie Top Gun."  
  
Sonic and his comrades entered the ship and were greeted by many E-1000 robots. They began fighting and Sonic and company eventually prevailed. "OK, we need to bring this ship down. We need to get to the engine room and find a way to disable the ships engines so it will fall from the air and into the ground." "I say we just smash the main engines and get the hell out." "No can do Knuckles, if the engine room blows we may go down with it since we don't have any rings to protect us. Everyone split up and find the engine room and we'll rendezvous at your location, let's go!"  
  
As Sonic sped through the halls after leaving everyone a cage with energy bars appeared around him. He was pulled upwards into another room. Inside was a stasis pod and an unusual device. "Welcome Sonic, welcome to our newest battlefield." "Metal Sonic! What's that machine doing here? And that stasis pod?" "Nothing for you to be concerned with. All you should focus on right now is avoiding death!"  
  
Inside Electron, Emerl, Hydra, and the scientist had made it to an area with two armored personnel carriers. Hydra and Emerl loaded the scientist into the vehicles and mounted the turrets on the top of each car. The scientist drove up the tunnel and Hydra and Emerl made sure no one was around. As they drove up Emerl heard something behind them. "Heads up! We've got company!"  
  
A scientist looked out the back and saw what was chasing them, two cars that looked like large toys with guns on them. "They're the tunnels guard robots!" The scientist inside closed the windows on their vehicle and the other APC did the same. Emerl fired but the robots quickly zoomed and fired at the APC. "Hydra, I'll need your help, you get them to dodge your bullets and I'll hit them when the least expect it!" "Roger!" Hydra did as Emerl asked and fired, the car dodged to one side and Emerl fired destroying it. They did the same with the other and exited the tunnel. One of the scientists pressed a button on a remote and activated the charges early. They high frequency sounds did their work and part of the Electron building collapsed.  
  
Outside, Snively saw his building collapse. "No! What has happened?" He did not get an answer as the Egg fleet ships fired on the back of Metal Death's left knee. He turned and the two fighter squadrons did the same once again cracking the armor. While Snively kept destroying ships Red 5 fired a missile at the crack and blew the knee off causing the lower leg to fall to the ground.  
  
The AI programs of the ships noticed that Metal Death lost maneuverability when the leg was destroyed so they concentrated their fire on the lower half of the machine. The squads joined in and they began to cause damage. Hawk fired his last missile and it succeeded in destroying the lower half and damaging the jets. Metal Death fell to the ground and the fighters dropped bombs onto the machine from the air to make sure Snively was dead. "OK, Tails get to the _Eviscerator_, your friends need help." "Understood general."  
  
Inside the _Eviscerator_, Sonic and Metal Sonic stood their ground waiting for the other to make a move. Metal Sonic fired his blaster but Sonic jumped over it and tried to use a homing attack. Metal Sonic jumped back and tried to slash Sonic's throat but Sonic ducked and hit Metal Sonic with his ball form. Metal Sonic began to get up and clutched his head in pain. "Sonic, I need you, to help me!" The voice was not that of Metal Sonic, but of Strife. "What?" "Die!" Sonic jumped over the shot and succeeded in delivering a homing attack.  
  
Once again, Metal Sonic clutched his head in pain. "You have to get me out of here, get me in the chair, it's all set up just hit the on button!" Once again, Sonic wondered what was going on when Metal Sonic charged. Sonic jumped away at the last second. "You've gotten better, but you're still not good enough!" Sonic hit him as he turned with a spin dash into the chair, which automatically locked him in place. Sonic pressed a button and turned on the device.  
  
Metal Sonic screamed in pain as the device did its work. The device turned off and the stasis pod opened releasing what looked like steam. Metal Sonic freed himself and stood next to Sonic watching the pod. A green object shot out and hit Metal Sonic, which sent him into a panel that electrocuted, and deactivated him. The object landed and revealed itself to be a hedgehog. "Strife?" "It's been a long time Sonic." "How can this be?" "I'll explain later, right now we need to stop this cruiser, I'll direct you to the engine room and we can take it down." Sonic grabbed his arm and said, "We'll be there in no time!" And sped off.  
  
Sonic and Strife battled many enemies along the way but after a minute reached the engine room. "See that console? It keeps the ships systems in order. If we destroy it, the systems will go haywire and the ship will explode." "Then let's get to work." When they jumped down they heard the clang of a metal object hitting the floor and saw Buster Stealth, with Omega appearing from behind some crates. "We can not allow you to destroy this ship." "You won't, but I will." Omega slammed his arm into Buster Stealth knocking him into some boxes. He then turned and blew up the console with the chain guns in his hands.  
  
"No I'm even more confused, why are you helping us?" "I have seen the truth about Eggman, and I will join you. Now we must escape before this ship blows." "Guys, get outside now! I'll explain later. OK, let's do this. Chaos Control!" They warped outside and met the others. Knuckles was the first to comment on Omega. "Why are you with one of our enemies?" Before Sonic could answer he noticed Strife. "Isn't he, the guy that became Metal Sonic?"  
  
"Yes, I am." "But, Metal Sonic is dead! You should be dead too!" "He wasn't, he revealed himself in the city center to be alive and wearing a kind of armor." "Is his mind separated from his body." "In a sense no." "Strife isn't it?" "Yes." "Tell me what's going on right now." "In a sense I am Metal Sonic, in part. I am schizophrenic." "You mean multiple personalities?" "Yes. Metal Sonic told you the story of my becoming jealous of Sonic for taking the glory I thought I deserved. That was when he was born."  
  
"Your jealousy caused his personality to form?" "That, and my anger. They formed his personality and his hatred for Sonic became his drive." "Can you give us any information on any of Eggman's plans?" "No. Metal Sonic was not told about the fleet. We need to find the flagship and destroy it. We can worry about the rest of the fleet later." As he spoke a ship flew from the dieing _Eviscerator_ to the air. "General, can you tell where that thing is going?" "Yes, it's headed for the largest ship up there." "OK, we're going up there." "I'll wait for you here. Good luck old friend." "Thanks Strife. Chaos Control!" 


	15. The flagship

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
Once again, Sonic and his comrades used Chaos Control. But this time, they boarded the Eggman's flagship, the largest ship in his fleet. "Omega, do you know anything about this craft?" "I do not Sonic, I just know that we are on the outer edge. I belive Eggman is in that tower, right above the core." "Can we destroy the ship if we collapse the tower?" "Possibly. We must get there to find out however." "Well then we better get moving."  
  
Tails flew up with his ship in its walker mode and said. "I'll scout ahead and see if there are any heavy weapons I can take down. I'll come back later." Tails flew off and the group followed him by hopping from platform to platform. One platform they landed on shook when they landed. "It looks like the platforms are unstable. We better move quickly unless we want to fall." They once again continued on their way, moving now at a much faster pace.  
  
On the ground, outside Springfield, Snively regained consciousness. He tried to move Metal Death and wondered why the legs would not respond. He then remembered that the fleet and the annoying fighters from G.U.N. had destroyed them. He began to alter the backpacks systems so he would have a more stable flight. Eggman would know now not to underestimate him.  
  
On the flagship, the group landed on a stable platform and stopped to rest for a second. Omega looked up and suddenly yelled. "Watch out Knuckles!" He dashed forward and grabbed Knuckles taking him out of the path of a missile. "Thanks, who shot that?" "Buster Artillery." They heard a laughing and saw Buster Artillery on a platform above them.  
  
"I'm sorry boss but as you know all traitors must be executed." "Where are the others?" "They were on the _Eviscerator_, and may have died with it." "We will stop you as well!" "If you can survive long enough you will!" The machine snapped its fingers and two large robots fell from above on to the platform. They were very tall and quite large and carried hammers.  
  
"These are Heavyweights. See if you can take them down!" "Omega, can you tell us anything?" "I never knew of these robots. My scanners tell me they are extremely powerful." "Hold on, I have an idea." Knuckles jumped near one of the robots. It swung its hammer sideways and into the other and continued to spin. The machine stopped trying to regain its balance. Knuckles tripped it and as it fell backward he slammed his fist into its back destroying it.  
  
"What? The Heavyweights were defeated that easily?" "And you're next!" Buster Artillery responded to Knuckles boast by launching another missile onto the platform. I am too strong for you! Even if you all fought me together I would triumph!" "Let's prove that shall we?" Omega fired at Buster Artillery with his machine guns but did not succeed in hitting him. Buster Artillery laughed at him and when he looked saw Sonic coming at him at high speed. He was too close to dodge so he got the full force of the attack and fell from the sky.  
  
Sonic also fell but Rouge caught him and pulled him back up to the platform. "Thanks Rouge, Omega has one hell of a throwing arm. Remind me to pick him as pitcher next time we play baseball." The group got a quick laugh from Sonic's remark. "OK, now we need to get to the tower. Tails, how are you doing?" "Good, I've taken care of several heavy laser cannons guarding the rails. You should be clear for now but there may be quite a few badniks so be careful." "Will do, let's go."  
  
Inside the tower, Metal Tails approached Eggman. "Sir, Tails has taken care of many of our defenses." "It is of no concern." "You seem confident in the strength of your new vehicle." "It is powerful enough to kill them. Any activity from Metal Death?" Just as he asked the question alarms sounded. Metal Tails went to a console and pressed a few buttons. "Sir, Metal Death has reactivated and is destroying our fleet!" "Prepare the Egg Emperor, it may not be enough to stop him if he reaches here but I must try." "Yes sir."  
  
In the skies, Metal Death continued firing at Eggman's fleet. Snively was determined to destroy Eggman no matter what. This world did not belong to Eggman, it belonged to him. Eggman would be killed and his creations would also be destroyed. The world would fall under the control of the Electron Empire, the ONLY empire.  
  
Tails flew to the group and hovered in his planes vehicle mode. "It's all clear to the tower, let's get there and take this ship down." They hopped on and Tails flew toward the tower. As they approached they noticed the top of the tower, in the shape of Eggman's head, was building up energy in the left eye. Tails figured out it was a laser cannon and dived under the red laser beam. Tails changed his ship to walker mode and activated his weapons for battle.  
  
Amy looked around and saw a disk with the Eggman Empire logo on it. "Tails, can you determine what that is?" "No, but it seems the disk will move down when weight is put on it." "Land on it, see what happens." Tails did as Sonic asked and they saw the tower explode. "It destroyed the tower!" "Tails, fly in, see if there is a hull breech that will allow us to destroy the core." Tails transformed to vehicle mode and flew to the platform.  
  
Tails landed in vehicle mode and the group go off and looked at the wreckage. "Any life readings Omega?" "None in the wreckage." "Tails?" "One, and it's human." "Where is it?" "Right here hedgehog!" "Eggman!" "My tower was only a decoy. Now, I will destroy you with my Egg Emperor!" Two parts of a humanoid machine floated to the Egg-o-matic and joined together to form the Egg Emperor. The machine had a lance and a large shield and a glowing spot on the chest. The upper half was a tan color while the lower half was a greenish tint.  
  
"Omega, can you tell if that spot is a weakness?" "It is Sonic. We have to destroy it to destroy the machine. But we have to destroy his shield so he can't block our attacks." "Any idea how to do that?" "No." "We'll have to work on that. Tails, See what you can do!" "Roger!" Tails fired his cannons but the blast hit an energy shield around Egg Emperor. "Did you really think I would be unprepared for an energy attack!" "Damn! OK guys, let's do this the hard way!"  
  
Omega fired his machine guns hoping a bullet could get through but Egg Emperor moved its shield over the spot blocking the shots. The shield was also held close to the chest but there was a small gap that a bullet could slip through. Sonic jumped toward Egg Emperor and Eggman moved to block the attack. Omega saw the opening and fired. Eggman realized what their plan was and moved just in time to stop the bullets.  
  
"This is harder than we thought it would be. Tails, can you use the EMP cannon?" "I'm not sure Sonic, his shield absorbed my lasers energy it may absorb the EMP cannons energy as well." "How many missiles do you have left?" "Four, you think they might work?" "Launch two of them, see what if he has something to block them." "Roger!" Tails fired his missiles at Egg Emperor. Eggman launched missiles of his own, which intercepted and destroyed them. "OK guys, this isn't going to get any easier, hit him with everything you've got!"  
  
Before anyone could implement Sonic's orders, Metal Death crashed into the platform. "Eggman! It's time for you to die and for my empire to dominate the world!" "Your forces have been destroyed, all that's left is you!" "My empire may be dead, but I will destroy you, take your forces as my own!" "Go ahead and try!" Eggman slashed his lance and beams came out that impacted on Metal Death's head. The machine guns opened and began to fire.  
  
Eggman raised the shield to block the bullets but they destroyed the shield and it flew off in pieces some distance away. Eggman charged and stabbed the lance into the right eye of the machine. Tails also attacked and fired his last two missiles into the other eye. "I can't see!" Snively switched to his scanners and found the core was in front of him. "My empire will fall, but I will take yours with me!"  
  
Eggman saw he was going to charge into the core and dived down toward the ground while Sonic and his companions used Chaos Control. Snively slammed into the core section and a large explosion occurred catching the Egg Emperor. The Egg Emperor fell and the flagship, the last ship of the Egg Fleet, exploded. From the explosion, the flaming remains of Metal Death fell, it appeared no longer functional.  
  
As Sonic and his companions watched, they saw several figures head toward the smoking Egg Emperor. The halves separated and Eggman escaped with the mysterious figures. "Omega, what are those things?" "The Metals and the Busters, they survived and are escaping." "Let them go, while you were fighting we launched an EMP at the ziggurat and took it over, he has nowhere to go." "I wouldn't be so sure, but now is not the time, the battle is over and peace is won, but at a terrible cost."  
  
As Strife finished his sentence, it began to rain. To the warriors, it seemed as if the heavens were crying for those who had been lost in what would be known as the Springfield massacre, where many had died needlessly for the ambitions of two madmen, Eggman, and Snively. 


	16. Epilogue: The aftermath

Disclaimer: Except for those I have created personally, the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Sega.  
  
When G.U.N. entered the ziggurat they found the base abandoned. No trace of Eggman was left. Why Eggman had abandoned the base and if they equipment was taken on board the flagship was not known. The computer banks were also wiped clean. G.U.N. made the decision to dismantle the base and take whatever was salvageable back to the G.U.N. research center.  
  
The anti-virus had been completed and administered to all G.U.N. military machines affected. The machines were immediately deployed and with the help of Sonic and his comrades removed all of Eggman's remaining badniks and all animals returned to their proper homes in the wild. Unfortunately, the city was declared a total loss and would costs too much to fix and became a ghost town. The only things that lived there would be plants and wild animals.  
  
The remains of Metal Death were also salvaged after the rains stopped and helped put out the fires in the city caused by its wreckage and the destruction of the Egg Fleet. The cockpit in the upper chest was blown open and the hole caused by its explosion almost went straight through the back. In addition, the armor had been destroyed in the explosion leaving the internal mechanisms exposed and the right side of the face was gone. No body was ever found and it is presumed Snively died and his body vaporized in the core explosion.  
  
The scientist held captive by Electron were questioned about Snively's activities and permitted to work for G.U.N. But they could not provide any useful information beyond what was already known. Also, they took the head of BT-01 back to G.U.N. and placed back on the display at the G.U.N. military archive.  
  
The ten sentient G.U.N. robots were never found. It is believed they fled the city and are currently on the run. The status of Alpha is unknown but he is either dead or non-functional from his battle with Metal Sonic. No body was found in the building Sonic specified so either he walked away or the others recovered his body.  
  
G.U.N. probed Omegas memory banks and determined that it was his own decision to leave Eggman. Unbeknownst to Omega, they made a device that would track and monitor him. Also an explosive was placed in him so if he ever went back to Eggman they could detonate it and kill him and some of his forces. The explosive could not be detected by anyone and what kind of explosive was planted was classified.  
  
Strife was able to provide some information on Eggman and his operation. It was learned that Metal Sonic had hired the Chaotix Detective group and not the Mongolian government. He stated that they were hired by Metal Sonic to determine if it was the Jewel of Hell. Even though it was not he still paid them for their work.  
  
A short time later Amy's father entered the base and said he had found a way to keep the Jewel of Hell safe. He had deciphered the spell that blocked detection of the jewel and asked to use it. He was taken to a lava pocket under Springfield and he placed the jewel inside and cast the spell. The energy signature disappeared and as of yet no one has tried to get the jewel.  
  
After staying with Sonic and Amy for a few days. Strife went to leave. "Where will you go?" "I don't know Sonic. But, I'm going to start over, begin a new life." "I hope find what you want my friend." "I never thought I'd hear that again, after what I did." "You were misguided by your other personality, he did it not you." "Thank you, Sonic." "Remember, if you need help schizophrenia, there are places in this city that will help." "I know. And I will join you in the fight against Eggman if the need arises. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Strife smiled, and left the house.  
  
In a forest, Omega looked at his surroundings. "This planet is so beautiful. I can't belive Eggman wants to destroy it." He imagined what Eggman wanted. He saw the forest clear cut and in it's place a technological city, spewing pollutants, with the humans being pushed around by his machines. "I can't belive I helped him. Now that I see his madness I will do all I can to stop him."  
  
He listened and noticed the forest was far too quiet. He realized it was because he was a machine and that the animals hid because machines like him took animals and turned them into machines. He could not blame the animals for hiding, he would too if he were one of them. He hoped that perhaps one day, they would learn that his is not their enemy, but their friend. He turned and walked deeper into the forests to further see the beauty of the Earth.  
  
A machine stirred as its operating system rebooted. The machine looked at its surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar location, it appeared to be some sort of workshop. "I see you're awake." The machine looked and saw a figure in the shadows. "I bet you are wondering where you are right now." "Yes, this place is, unfamiliar to me."  
  
"No surprise. Your friends brought you here. Your chest panel was blown open and you were badly hurt. They gave me your schematics and I repaired you. No small task considering how complex you are." "Thank you." "It was no problem. What's your name?" "I am troop commander Alpha Omega of the Electron Empire." "You mean former troop commander, Electron fell and Snively is dead."  
  
Alpha was shocked at his words. "Emperor Snively is dead?" "Yes, he made a suicide run into the core of Eggman's flagship. Normally I don't listen to the news but when it happens close to your home you can't help but learn about it." "Now where do I go?" "That is for you and your friends to decide." Alpha changed his optics settings so he could see the figure more clearly and saw a shape that was familiar. "You look like one of my enemies, yet you are not him." "I do?" "Yes, but he is much younger, and a skilled engineer as well."  
  
"He is? How good?" "Very good, he has made several vehicles that transform." "Really? He sounds impressive." "Yes, perhaps he could be related to you." "No, I have no family, they were killed many years ago, my wife, and my son." "Perhaps your son survived, I'm am not sure if he is but..." "No, they are dead." The figure began to sniffle. "Please, leave, and try to find a new purpose in your life." Alpha looked at him for a few seconds before leaving.  
  
General Jackson stood before the heads of G.U.N. He was there to speak with them about the sentient machines that were G.U.N. robots. He could not see them as they kept hidden behind tinted glass but they had their reasons for doing so. "Please state what you have learned about the machines from Sonic General." Spoke an older male voice. "They have full sentience as a normal human. They are self aware, have personalities and are capable of making decisions."  
  
"Tell us, did they state how they became sentient?" "This voice was female, she sounded young but General Jackson was not certain. "According to one of the UWD scientist, the Artificial Intelligence program grew as they gained experience through labor and combat." "Did this scientist state how he got this information?" "He was told by Alpha Omega, the machines leader." "He was?" "Yes."  
  
"Do you have any ideas in case this were to happen to more machines?" This time, a younger male spoke. "According to Sonic, Alpha Omega deserted because he felt we would wipe his memory banks a start him over as a regular drone. I belive he wanted to be equal with the humans." "Did Alpha Omega tell this to Sonic?" "Yes." "Have you any idea where the sentient machines are so we can learn what they want?" "Not at this time. If we do not find them we can learn from the next machine that gains sentience."  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." General Jackson did as the older voice asked and left. "This is quite the situation we have on our hands." Spoke the younger male voice. "Indeed, how has tracking of the machines gone?" asked the elder voice. "No luck, they can be very far away from the city thanks to their modifications." Responded a male who's voice sounded between the other two. "They will need to find shelter so they will not malfunction in the rain." Stated the female voice "Yes, perhaps we should use aerial vehicles to search larger areas in a shorter time." "Agreed, we should implement it immediately."  
  
The female voice spoke again, "What of they have been outfitted with sensor blocking equipment?" "Ground troops. I belive Sonic and his comrades could also help us." Suggested the older male voice. "They are good but I belive you show favoritism considering your relationship with them." Spoke the middle male voice. "My relationship with them does not affect my decision. The fact is that they have shown themselves good at searching for items and people and with Sonic's speed we can cover a larger area in a shorter time on foot." "I must agree." "I do as well." "Very well then, we will do as you suggest if the aerial search does not work." 


End file.
